El Poder De La Luz
by RebecaNara
Summary: UA.¿que pasaria si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco distintas?y Si hubiera dos elegidos?dos huerfanos,dos cicatrizes,dos Potter...Harry y Heily Potter descubriran juntos el mundo de la magia, los secretos que encierra y los peligros a los que los enfrentar
1. Sorpresas

**Hola!! Traia esta idea dandome vueltas en la cabeza desde tanto tiempo, que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo esto. Bien, espero ke les guste y me dejen muchos reviews xD**

**// bla bla bla// Hablar a la vez.**

**"bla bla bla" Pensamientos**

**Negritas ( se escuchara raro pero...) conversar con la mente.**

**1**

**Sorpresas**

-Albus¿estás seguro?

-Mi querida profesora, no tenemos otra opción, esta es la única manera de que estén protegidos.

-Eso espero Albus, eso espero…

5 a.m….

Los primeros rayos del sol se alzaban por la calle en esa fría mañana.

Las mujeres salían a la entrada para recoger los botes de la leche, y una en especial se llevaría una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta de su casa como cada mañana, sin saber que ese día no seria para nada como los demás, ya nada sería igual…

-¡AAAH!

-¡BUAAA!

-¡BUAAA!

Dos pequeños bebés de negro cabello azabache comenzaron a llorar, asustados por el grito de la mujer.

-¡Vernon! –Gritó Petunia -¡Vernon, ven pronto!

-¿Qué pasa? –El obeso hombre obtuvo la respuesta en cuanto vio a los niños que lloraban fuertemente. -¡¿Qué esperas¡Mételos antes de que los vecinos se den cuenta!

Petunia tomó a uno de los bebes mientras su marido hacia lo mismo con el otro.

-Mira Vernon, tiene una carta. –Entre la sabana que cubría al bebé que tenía en brazos, pudo observar un sobre.

-Pues léelo, tal vez puedan localizar a sus padres con eso. –dijo viendo al bebé que traía en los brazos con desagrado.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y Petunia tomó la carta.

_Petunia Dursley_

Decía el sobre hecho de pergamino, con letra color verde.

Cuando Petunia terminó de leer la carta, miró a su esposo con preocupación.

-¿Qué decía? -Exigió saber.

-Dice… dice que Lily y su marido murieron, y que estos niños son los únicos que sobrevivieron al ataque de no sé quién, y que debemos quedarnos con ellos o morirán… (N/A: Que sutil ¿no? ¬¬)

La mujer volteo a ver a los niños y notó que ambos tenían unas finas cadenas de oro con un dije, uno de ellos tenía un H de oro y una J de plata entrelazadas, y el otro tenía un H de oro y una L de plata, también entrelazadas.

Y entonces los niños abrieron los ojos, dejando ver unos tristes orbes esmeraldas…

_Seis años después…_

-¡Arriba holgazanes!

Harry y Heily Potter despertaron sobresaltados en la pequeña y oscura alacena en la que dormían. Ahora eran pequeños y podían acomodarse, pero se convertiría en un problema arreglárselas para dormir ahí cuando fueran mayores.

Heily se dejo caer nuevamente en la colchoneta y hundió la cara en su almohada.

-Lo sé, pero se enojará si no nos levantamos. –le decía su hermano.

La niña sólo lo miro con gesto suplicante.

-No Heily, anda, levántate y vístete.

-Ya voy, ya voy… eam… ¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-Estas sentado sobre mis pies…

-Lo siento.

Después de algunos golpes y patadas (accidentales, claro) y muchos lo siento, salieron de la alacena usando lo que parecían harapos, pero en realidad eran las ropas usadas de su primo Dudley.

-//Buenos días// -Dijeron amablemente mientras entraban a la cocina.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no hagan eso! –grito tía Petunia.

-//Lo sentimos//- Y con eso se ganaron una nalgada por parte de su tía.

-//! AUCH!//

-¡Mírate nada más niña! –dijo Petunia al ver la maraña indomable que era el cabello de la niña. -¡Ven aquí! –le ordeno mientras se sentaba en una silla y tomaba un cepillo que estaba sobre la mesa (ya era una rutina).

La niña se paró de espaldas frente a su tía, preparándose mentalmente para el tormento que era cepillar su cabello.

-¡Auch¡Auch! –La niña se gano un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¡Y tú! –Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry. -¡Haz el desayuno!

El niño le dedicó una mirada de comprensión a su hermana. A él también le dolía cuando intentaban peinarlo, aunque no tuviese el cabello tan largo como su hermana. Siempre habían tenido una extraña conexión, podían sentir lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, incluso lo que estaba pensando, para ellos una mirada era suficiente para darse a entender.

El pequeño acerco una silla a la estufa y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que estuvo listo, y el cabello de Heily había quedado medio decente, tío Vernon y Dudley entraron al comedor para desayunar.

Cuando todos terminaron y Harry y Heily habían recogido y lavado los platos, tía Petunia los llamo a la sala.

-Escuchen- dijo. –Iremos a visitar a mi madre.

Los ojos de los gemelos se desorbitaron, no tenían idea de que tenían una abuela, creían que toda su familia había muerto.

-Cuando estemos allá, seremos la familia perfecta que siempre hemos sido –dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Dudley – Y nadie lo hechará a perder¿Entendido? –Dijo mirando severamente a los gemelos, quienes sólo asintieron. –Bien, ahora, vayan a bañarse, saldremos en tres horas.

Extrañados, ambos salieron de la sala.

**-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?** –Preguntó Heily mirando a su hermano.

-**No, mejor tu primero,**** seguramente la tía Petunia querrá peinarte de nuevo, y con el cabello mojado tardará menos. **–Respondió Harry.

-**Rayos…**

**-Jaja, anímate, ya se cansará y te dejará en paz, ya se rindió conmigo.**

**-****Sí****, y realmente no lo entiendo ¬¬.**

**-¡Ya vete a bañar!**

**-¡Ya voy!**

Heily subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, mientras que Harry se iba a la alacena.

No era que le gustara mucho ese lugar, pero al menos ahí podía pensar y estar tranquilo sin que su primo lo golpeara o sus tíos le dieran órdenes.

Ambos niños estaban pensando en lo mismo; En tan sólo cuestión de horas conocerían a su abuela…

N/A: que les parecio? espero ke me dejen muchos reviews, y se los pueden dedicar a los personajes xD

Besos

RebecaNara


	2. Visitando A La Abuela

**Hola de nuevo! me emocione pk apenas ayer publike esta historia y, ya tengo tres reviews!! jaja. Asi ke subi el capitulo 2, espero ke les guste xD**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Gracias por tu review xD, pues ya veremos ke sucede en un futuro jaja**

**Ingridsilla: Me algra ke te gustara xD, ya esta aki el capitulo 2.**

**MerlinJJ: Pues espero ke sigas pensando lo mismo a como vaya avanzando la historia xD**

**Bueno, espero ke les guste xD**

**2**

**Visitando A La Abuela**

Después de unos minutos de estar perdidos en los mismos pensamientos, Harry se levantó de la colchoneta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta del baño, Heily salía temblando y con el cabello mojado.

-E… e… está friiia… -Le dijo a su hermano.

-Era de esperarse –Respondió Harry.

-¡Niña! –Tía Petunia llamó a su sobrina desde su habitación. -¡Ven aquí!

Heily y Harry se dieron una rápida mirada y la pequeña hizo una imperceptible expresión de desagrado.

Entró a la habitación de su tía y sus ojos tropezaron con algo que estaba sobre la cama.

-Ven aquí – Dijo su tía sentándose en la silla del tocador con un cepillo en la mano.

Heily hizo lo que le ordenó.

Esta vez tardo menos tiempo, y fue menos doloroso, y para su sorpresa, su tía le hizo… ¡dos colitas!

"¡¿Dos colitas!? Dos colitas… ¡Dos colitas¿Dos colitas?..."

-¡**Haaaaryyyy! **

Harry, que ya había terminado de bañarse y se estaba vistiendo con dificultad debido al frío que tenia, casi se cae por el susto.

**-****¡¿Qué¡¿Qué pasó!? –**Salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y entro a la habitación de sus tíos (Se atrevió a hacerlo porque la puerta estaba abierta.), y…

**- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!** –Apenas pudo reprimir la risa y se conformo con sonreír al ver a su hermana peinada.

-Ven aquí niño –Dijo tía Petunia con el cepillo en la mano, borrando toda sonrisa del rostro de Harry y formando una en el de Heily, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

Después de una no muy larga tortura, el cabello de Harry quedó peinado hacia atrás con mucho esfuerzo y mucho gel.

-Ahora vístanse, salimos en dos horas –Dijo su tía mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-//Wow…// -Dijeron cuando vieron bien lo que había sobre la cama.

Había un lindo vestido rosa con blanco que combinaba con los listones del cabello de Heily, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con una camisola azul claro para Harry.

Los niños se vistieron rápidamente.

También había dos pares de calcetines nuevos, unos blancos con encaje en la orilla para Heily, y unos azul marino para Harry, junto con unos zapatos de charol negro para la pequeña y unos zapatos negros de agujeta para el niño.

**-¡Esto es genial¿No crees Harry? ****–** dijo Heily dando vueltas con su vestido nuevo.

**-Si… -** dijo el pequeño –**Pero no debemos**** ilusionarnos, sabemos bien que sólo es por hoy…**

**-Lo sé… -**dijo la niña con un suspiro y deteniéndose.

Tía Petunia entro en ese momento.

-bien, al menos se ven decentes. Vayan abajo y esperen en la sala hasta que estemos listos para partir, y no toquen nada, no quiero que se ensucien.

-//Si tía Petunia// -Respondieron los niños saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, antes de ser reprendidos.

Los niños se sentaron silenciosamente en el mismo sofá y se quedaron así hasta que Heily hablo.

-¿cómo crees que sea?- Preguntó la pequeña tomando el dije de su collar con una mano.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea como la tía Marge. –Respondió el pequeño haciendo lo mismo con su dije.

-Ojala sea como esas lindas abuelas de las películas, donde tejen sweaters y te hacen ricas galletas.

-Eso espero¡Y que nos cuente algo sobre papá y mamá! Dijo emocionado mientras miraba a su hermana.

-¡Sí!, será fabuloso… -dijo con voz soñadora.

-Bien –los sorprendió su tía. –Hora de irnos.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto junto a Dudley, quien iba vestido con unos shorts café y una camisa blanca. Tío Vernon se sentó al volante y tía petunia en el asiento del copiloto.

Tras algunas horas de carretera, donde Dudley hizo llorar a Heily por jalarle el cabello, Harry lo golpeo y tía Petunia regaño a su hijo por casi despeinar a la niña y a Heily por llorar, llegaron a la casa de la abuela.

Era una hermosa casa de dos pisos color rosa claro con tejas rojas y los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta de blanco, con un bello jardín lleno de flores y una pequeña fuente con algunos peces de colores.

Estacionaron el auto en la entrada y el tío Vernon bajó el equipaje.

No era mucho, una maleta grande para él, tía Petunia y Dudley, y una pequeña para Harry y Heily, que Tío Vernon hizo que Harry cargara.

Tía Petunia toco a la puerta, y en segundos una mujer anciana abrió.

Era una mujer de unos 75 años, de cabello completamente blanco y recogido en un molote. Tenía unos lentes de media luna con una fina cadena dorada que los sostenía en su cuello.

-¡Petunia! Hija que gusto verte –dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Hola madre, me alegra verte.

-¿Pero qué están esperando? Pasen, pasen. –Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-Vernon ven aquí y dame un abrazo –le dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia él – Awww, estás tan guapo, mírate nada más.

-Gusto en verte "mamá", también te ves muy linda y joven.

-Jajaja, Vernon, me alagas. –dijo algo sonrojada. - ¡¿Pero este niño tan grande y guapo es mi pequeño Dudley!? –Tía Petunia sonrió mientras su madre abrazaba a su hijo –No te veía desde que usabas pañales, toma una galleta –Sacó un enorme plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate, de quien sabe dónde y Dudley tomó tres y fue junto a su madre.

Al final entraron los gemelos arrastrando la maleta entre los dos.

-Madre, ellos son… -Pero la señora Evans no la dejó terminar.

-Harry y Heily… -Dijo mirando a los niños con ensoñación.

Los pequeños miraban a su abuela con expectación, no sabían si reaccionaria bien, o igual que tía Marge cuando los conoció (N/A :S)

-¡Vengan a abrazar a su abuela! –Ambos niños sonrieron ampliamente, como nunca en su vida, y sintieron la mayor alegría que habían sentido al abrazar a su abuela, y el calor y el amor que hacía mucho tiempo no sentían y creían haber olvidado. En ese momento amos tuvieron un breve flashazo de sus padres riendo y abrazándolos.

Cuando se separaron, la abuela revolvió el cabello de Harry (cosa que no agrado mucho que digamos a tía Petunia) y le dijo.

-Te pareces tanto a James, y tú –Dijo mirando a Heily –Eres la viva imagen de Lily…

'¡Tomen una galleta!

N/A: Bien, ese fue el segundo capitulo, ya tengo escrito el tercero y lo subire tan pronto pueda xD, espero sus reviews

Besos

RebecaNAra


	3. Recuerdos

**Hola! aki esta el tercer kapitulo, no es muy largo, pero interesante xD. Respondere a sus reviews en el sig kapi sle?**

3

Recuerdos

La auela era justo y comom la imaginaban, tenía de todos los dulces habidos y por haber, les hacia galletas, los mimaba y los abrazaba todo el tiempo, pero aún había algo más que los gemelos querían...

-//Abuela...// -Ella núnca los regañába por hablar al mismo tiempo, de hecho, lo encontraba agradable.

-¿Sí? -Les dijo mientras les ofrecia una galleta a cada uno.

Los niños se miraron y suspiraron, habían decidido preguntarle a la abuela lo que tanto anciaban saber, pero tía Petunia núnca les había querido decir, de hecho, cada vez que preguntában, se llevaban un regaño.

-//¿Nos puedes contar algo sobre papá y mamá?//

-¡OH! Claro que si, vamos, sientense. -Los niños se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa, y la abuela les dio leche y más galletas. -Ahora vuelvo.

Salio de la cocina y regresó casi inmediatamente con un album de fotos en las manos.

-Miren -Les dijo sentandose en una silla entre los dos. -Esta es una fotografia de su madre cuando tenia su edad.

En la foto (Muggle) se veia a una niña pelirroja de unos 7 años.

Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y estába parada junto a, lo que reconocieron como, uno de los rosales del jardín de la abuela.

Era ceirto, Heily era la viva imagen de su madre, de no ser por el cabello, verdaderamente parecerían gemelas.

Se pasaron horas comiendo galletas, viendo fotos y escuchando los relatos de la abuela sobre las primeras palabras de Lily, su primer día de escuela, las travesuras que hacía, y muchas cosas más.

-¿No tienes alguna fotografía de papá? -Preguntó Harry.

-Sólo una, esta, miren. -Les enseñó una fotografía que estába al final del album, donde se veía a un joven de revuelto cabello negro y ojos marron, abrazando a una chica pelirroja.

Debían tener unos 16 años, estában sentados en la orilla de la fuente del jardín, y se veian muy felices.

-Pueden quedarsela -Dijo la abuela mientras la sacába y se las entregába.

-//Gracías// -Dijeron los niños emocionados por tener una foto de sus padres. Lo único que tenian eran sus collares.

-¿Cómo se conocieron, abuela? -Preguntó Heily

-Ellos se conocieron en la escuela.

-¿A que escuela iban? -Preguntó Harry

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo... -Respondió simplemente la abuela, y cone so le sbastó.

Llego la hora de la cena, que ña abuela preparó.

Harry y Heily núnca habían comido tanto y tan rico.

Realmente sentían que todo eso era un hermoso sueño...

-Nos iremos mañana por la mañana -Anunció tía Petunia.

Algún día el sueño debia acabar...

Todos se fueron a dormír.

Dudley dormia con tío Vernon y tía Petunia, y por primera vez en sus vidas, Harry y Heily dormian en una habitación para ellos.

**-¡No es justo Harry! -**decía la niña. -¡**Apenas hace unas horas nos enteramos que tenemos abuela, y descubrimos que es tan linda, y ahora nos tenemos que ir a dormir a la alacena de nuevo!**

**-¡Lo sé! -**dijo Harry igualmetne enojado que su hermana. -**Pero sabes bien que no podemos hacer nada, recuerda que tía Petunia dijo que mamá y papá quisieron que vivieramos con ella y el tío Vernon, no podemos hacer nada...**

**-Lo se...**

Los gemelos se acostaron a dormir con pesar, esperando un nuevo día, en el que tendrian que regresar a ese horrible lugar que se veian forzados a llamar casa, más núnca un hogar...

Ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño; Una motocicleta voladora y una extraña luz verde...

Despertaron sobresaltados al ver la luz, era como si supieran que era algo malo, que dañaba...

Harry miro el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, y marcaba las seis de la mañana.

-**Creo que mejor nos levantamos ya, la tía Petunia vendra por nosotros en cualquier momento. **-Heily asintio mientras bostesaba.

Ambos niños se vistieron y salieron de la habitación con la maleta en el momento en que su tía iba adespertarlos.

-Hasta que hacen algo bien -Dijo - Vamos, ya es tarde, debemos irnos, ya todos estamos listos.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta, donde la abuela los esperaba mientras tío Vernon subia las maletas al coche.

-Awww... vengan aqui, denle un abrazo a su abuela -La mujer los abrazó fuertemente, y los niños tuvieron que reprimir las ganas que tenian de llorar, sabían que serian reprendidos si lo hacían. -Los voy a extrañar mucho.

-// Nosotros tambien, abuelita//

Despues de algunos abrazos más, todos subieron al auto y se marcharon, dejando atraz el bello fin de semana que pasaron con la abuela Evans.

Harry y Heily siempre recordarían ese día, y no precisamente por la visita a la abuela...

Dudley arrojó uno de sus muñecos de accion en una rabieta por que su madre no quiso darle un chocolate.

-No, Dudders, cariño, te dare uno cuando lleguemos a casa -Decia tía Petunia con tono amable a un enfurruñado Dudley

-¡NO¡AHORA! -Exigia el niño

-¡Ya dale el maldito dulce! -Gritó tío Vernon, exasperado por la discución.

La tía Petunia comenzó a buscarlo en su bolso, cuando...

-¡¡TÍO¡¡Cuidado!!// -Gritaron Harry y Heily cuando vieron que un trailer que venia en sentido contrario se había metido a su carril para rebasar a otro auto.

-¡DEMONIOS! -Grito Tío Vernon mientras intentaba frenar, pero el muñeco que Dudley había arrojado estába debajo del freno y le impedía al Tío Vernon pisarlo.

Iban directo hací el trailer, y lo único que se le ocurrio a tío Vernon, fue girar el volante... Grave error.

El auto se fue por un lado de la carretera e iba demasiado rápido hacia abajo, había rocas abajo, se iban a hacer pedazos.

Dudley llorába, tio Vernon maldecía, y tía Petunia gritaba, cuando de repente una brillante luz comenzó a crecer hasta envolver al carro.

Tío Vernon y tíe Petunia voltearon hacía atraz, de donde provenia aquella brillante luz.

Los ojos de Harry y Heily brillaban de un color azul blanquesino brillante, y su cabello se movia como si hubiera mucho aire, dejando ver dos brillantes cicatrizes en sus frentes.

El auto se detuvo completamente antes de estrellarse.

Los ojos de los gemelos regresaron a la normalidad, y estos se desmayaron...

Una fría riza que calaba hasta los huesos se escucho retumbar por todo el lugar.

No sabían en donde estában, todo se veia negro, Harry y Heily sintieron mucho frío, y vieron un par de ojos rojos, como de gato, y de nuevo la riza.

-¡Lily¡Corre¡Llevate a los niños y huyan!

-¡Avada Kedabra!

-¡James!

-JAJAJAJA

-¡NO¡No les hagas daño, por favor¡Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero no dañes a mis hijos!

-¡Avada Kedabra!

Una enceguezedora luz verde inundo el lugar.

-¡Avada Kedabra!

Ahora la luz se dirigia hacia ellos, sintieron un horrible ardor en la cicatriz y despertaron...

El lugar estába oscuro, pero esta vez si lo reconocieron, era su alacena, estában encerrados nuevamente.

De pronto los gemelos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, y esta vez no fue un sueño...

Ellos habían sentido como si algo cálido surgiera en sus pechos, y luego se extendia por todo su cuerpo, y de repente sintieron cómo si pudiesen lograr todo lo que quisieran con tan solo desearlo, y después, el auto se detubo... Después de eso, sólo recordaron el sueño, y haber despertado en la alacena...

-//¿Magia?...// ...

N/A: y bien? ke tal? jaja, espero sus reviews, y pueden dirigirlos a los personajes si keiren xD


	4. Nuevos Poderes

Se quedaron lárgo tiempo sentados, pensando en lo que había pasado, hasta que la tía Petunia abrió la puerta de la alacena.

-¡Arriba! -Dijo, lanzandoles lo que parecuan trapos viejos. -¡Y vistanse!

Los niños vieron que era lo que su tía les habia lanzado.

Eran unos pantalones y un sweter azul viejos de Dudley, que le quedarian enormes a Harry, y un enorme sweter (de pants) de color morado que seguramente le quedaria hasta las rodillas a Heily.

Se vistieron rápido. Harry se puso un cinturón para ajustarse el pantalon, que eran al menos 5 tallas más grandes que él, y Heily se puso otro en la cintura, ya que efectivamente, el sweter le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Salieron de la alacena, y tío Vernon y tía Petunia los esperában en la cocina.

-¡Escuchen! -Dijo tío Vernon en cuanto entraron. -¡Lo que pasó hoy, lo olvidarán, núnca pasó y núnca pasará! ¡¿Entendido!? -Dijo poniendose morado.

-//¡¿Qué!?// -Dijeron los Gemelos al mismo tiempo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se sorprendieron un poco, ya que los niños núnca se habían atrevido a cuestionar una orden. Tal vez les estabán perdiendo el miedo. Tendrían que hacer que lo recuperarán...

Tío Vernon tomó un matamoscas que estába sobre la mesa y golpeo a los asustados niños.

-¡¿Qué decian!? -Les dijo.

-**Heily, eso fue mágia, ¡no nos podemos quedar callados!**

**-Tenemos que saber porqué...**

-//¡Eso fue Mágia!// -Grave error...

El tío Vernon los golpeo hasta que se cansó, dejando a unos temblorosos niños llorando en el suelo.

Harry tenia un herda en la ceja y Heily el labio partido, y estában llenos de moretones.

-¡¿Entendieron que la mágia no existe!?- Dijo amenazante.

Los niños nisiquiera levantaron la mirada.

-¿Les comió la lengua el gato? -Preguntó ironicamente tía Petunia. -¡Vayanse al patio y arranquen toda la hierba!

Harry y Heily salieron para encontrarse con que había llovido, de hecho, aún había nuves grises en el cielo, que amenazaba con volver a llover.

El patío estaba lleno de lodo, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, debian obedecer si no querían otra paliza.

-Bueno... -Dijo Heily remangandose el sweter. -Entre más rápido comenzemos, más pronto terminremos... ¿No?

-Sabes bien que cuando terminemos nos harán hacer algo más... -Dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

Se hincarón en el suelo y comenzaron a arrancar las hierbas que crecian junto a los arbustos de su tía.

Estaban llenandose de lodo, pero era más facil quitar la hierba con la tierra mojada.

-**Harry... -**dijo Heily. No quería hablar en voz alta, si sus tíos escuchaban lo que iba a decir, seguramente le pegarian de nuevo.

Sus tíos no sabian que podían hablar entre ellos sin siquiera mover los labios. De hecho, no estában seguros si otros gemelos podrían hacerlo.

-**¿Si? -**Respondío su hermano sin mirarla. No quería que sus tíos pensarán que estaban holgazaneando.

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -**dijo la niña. -**¿Realmete fue mágia?**

-**No lo se...** -Respondío el niño. -**Pero fue extraño... ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?**

**-Si... Como si pudieramos hacer lo que quisieramos con sólo desearlo...**

**-Con sólo pensar en ello...**

**-Si. Aunque tío Vernon diga que no existe, ¡eso fue Mágia!**

**-¡Lo se!... -**El niño dudó por un seguno, pero luego dijo. -**¿Quieres que lo intentemos?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Que si quieres intentarlo de nuevo? -**Heily se mordió el labio, pero dejo de hacerlo por que le dolio, era el labio que tenia partido...

**-No lo se Harry... ¿y si mis tíos nos ven? -**Harry miró hacia la ventana de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que sus tíos no los veian.

-**No estan mirando -**Dijo el niño.

**-Bien... De acuerdo -** Dijo la niña convencida. -**¿Qué hacemos?**

-**Mmm... ¿Quitar las hierbas? -**Sugirio el pequeño

**-Bien -**Dijo la niña.

La verdad no recordaban que fue lo que hicieron ese día en el carro. Sólo sabían que se habían concentrado en una misma idea... Detener el auto. Y comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensacion que se extenia por todo su cuerpo, y entonces sabían que debian hacer... Solo pensar en detener el auto. Sentian que podain lograr lo que fuera...

Así que hicieron lo mismo. Se concentraron en la misa idea, desaparecer las hierbas. Sintieron nuevamente esa sensación. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo y su cabello a revolverse. Podían ver las cosas diferentes, como si vieran más alla de lo que está a simple vista. Sintieron que podian lograr lo que fuera con el simple hecho de pensarlo, y entonces, las hierbas desaparecieron...

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y los niños se sintieron algo debiles, sin embargo, esta vez no se desmayaron, cómo si se acostumbraran a ese poder entre más lo usaban.

-**//Eso fue genial// -**Pensaron los pequeños.

Un rayó a la lejos y el sonido del trueno precedieron a la tormente que comenzába de nuevo. Los gemelos corrieron para entrar a la casa.

La tía Petunia estába dentro, sentada en la mesa bebiendo té.

-¡¿Qué hacen aqui!? -Les preguntó mirandolos molesta. -¡Recuerdo que les dije que quitaran todas las hierbas! ¡El que este lloviendo no significa que tengan permiso de entrar!

-Ya terminamos tía Petunia -Respondió Heily -La tierra estába mojada y fue más fácil... -Mintió la niña.

-¿A si? -Dijo mirandolos. -Pues ya que fue tan fácil... ¡Quiero que limpien el piso de toda la casa! ¡Están ensuciando mi cocina! -Los pequeños estaban llenos de lodo y goteában agua en el piso.

Los niños obedecieron, aunque era muy dificil intentar limpiar cuando al dar un paso, el piso se ensuciaba de lodo de nuevo.

Tardaron mucho tiempo, pero cuando por fin terminaron, estában cansados y algo adoloridos.

-Ya terminamos tía Petunia -Dijo Harry entrando a la cocina, donde sus tíos y Dudley comian.

-Bien, vayan a su alacena -Dijo sin siquiera mirarlos.

Los niños obedecieron y se fueron a la alacena.

-Tengo hambre... -Dijo Heily cuando estában adentro.

-Tambien yo... -Le dijo el pequeño. -Tal vez podamos ir por algo a la cocina cuando todos se duerman...

-Pero falta mucho para eso ¿Que hacemos mientras? -Dijo la niña.

Harry se acostó en la colchoneta mirando hacia el techo y su hermana hizo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que nos vean? -Dijo el niño refiriendose a sus padres.

-No lo se -Respondió la niña. -Aveces imagino que son ángeles, y que nos cuidan desde el cielo...

Harry se giro y le dio la espalda a su hermana.

-¿Tu... tu crees que nos querian? -Pregunto con tristesa. La niña se quedó pensativa. Realmente no sabia que responder.

-Eso espero... por que yo los quiero mucho... aunque no los pueda ver, se que siempre estan con nosotros... -El niño se giro de nuevo hasta quedar cara a cara con su hermana.

-Tambien yo... -Dijo el pequeño. -¿Te imaginas como hubieran sido las cosas si ellos no hubieran muerto en ese acidente de auto?

-Aveces me lo imagino...

-¿Crees que si hacemos lo mismo que con el auto... puedan regresar? -Dijo el niño esperanzado.

-No lo se... tal vez funcione... Pero, estoy cansada...

-Tambien yo... Mejor lo intentamos mañana -Dijo Harry.

-Si, mejor mañana -Repondió la pequeña.

Un fuerte trueno retumbo en el cielo, y encerrados en la alacena en la que estaban, se escucho más fuerte.

Heily dio un brinco y se abrazo a su hermano. Le tenia mucho miedo a las tormentas desde que tenia memoria, sabía que Harry tambien, pero siempre intentaba no demostrarlo, para hacerla sentir mejor.

Los pequeños se quedaron dormidos abrzados, soñando con que dos ángeles los visitában por las noches mientras dormian, y que se quedaban con ellos hasta que los golpes en la puerta los despertában... sin saber que no había sido sólo un sueño...

TOC TOC

De nuevo despetában igual... La tía Petunia tocaba la puerta de la alacena, les gritaba, preparaban el desayuno, y les gritaban más, se iban a la escuela, donde, los niños los molestában, por no querer estar en contra del grupo de Dudley.

Eran buenos estudiantes y les agradában a la mayoria de sus maestros, expeto a dos, que habían sido amigos de su tío Vernon, y como era de esperarse, preferían a Dudley...

Harry y Heily salieron de su alacena. La pequeña fue a bañarse mientras Harry preparába el desayuno. Ya sabían que eso era lo que su tía les ordenaria, se ahorrarian tiempo y lo harían sin que se los dijera.

Despues de haberse bañado, los gemelos desayunaron, si a eso se le puede llamar desayuno, y se fueron a la escuela.

Los dos caminaban lentamente por la acera, intentando alejarse lo más posible de Dudley y su grupo de amigos. Siempre los molestaban, aunque era a Harry a quien le iba peor.

Despues de lo que parecieron años, llegaron a la escuela, les esperába un día largo... como siempre...

Se sentaron en el primer banco, no querían sentarse atraz, Dudley y sus amigos siempre se sentaban hasta atraz.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, Dudley entro en ese momento al salon y se acercó a Harry y Heily.

-Olvide mi tarea -Les dijo. -Dame la tuya -Dijo mirando a la niña. Heily se le quedo viendo a Dudley, siempre hacia lo mismo, se pasaba el día jugando en vez de hacer su tarea, y luego llegába a robar la de ellos. -¡¿Qué me vez?!

-Lo siento -Dijo la pequeña. -Es que confundí tu cara con tu trasero.

Dudley la agarro del cabello amenazante, y Harry se levantó.

-Ya sueltala Dudley, toma -Le dijo Dandole una hoja en la que estába escrita su tarea. El obeso niño se fue al final del salon con el resto de sus amigos.

-No tenias que hacer eso, Harry -Le dijo la niña.

-Hmm... -Fue lo único que dijo el niño mientras sacába otra hoja y se disponia a escribir su tarea nuevamente. -Sabes bien que terminaría quitandotela por las buenas o por las malas.

-Preferiria que fuera por las malas -Dijo la niña mirando a Dudley enojada.

-¡A no! -Dijo Harry sin despegar la vista de su nueva tarea. -Tu empiezas el pleito y yo termino pagando los platos rotos.

-Lo siento -Dijo la niña un poco avergonzada. Era cierto, ella siempre se ponia a discutir con Dudley o los de su grupito, sabía bien que a ella no le pegarian por ser una niña, pero Dudley siempre decia "Son gemelos, asi que si le pego a Harry sería como pegrle a Heily, pero esta bien por que no es niña" Demasiadas conclusiones para el pequeño cerebro de cacahuate de su primo.-Toma. -Le dijo a su hermano, dandole su tarea para que la copiara.

Harry terminó la ultima palabra de su redacción sobre la primera guerra mundial, cuando la maestra entro al salon.

-Buenos días -Dijo mientras se dirigia a su escritorio.

-Buenos días profesora -Respondieron todos a coro.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos contando lo que hicimos durante el fin de semana? -Dijo la maestra. -Comienza tu Andrew.

Un niño rubio de ojos café se levantó y se dirigio al frente de la clase.

-El fin de semana mi papá me llevó a ver un partido de socccer y... -Niño tras niño fueron pasando a contar su fin de semana. Algunos fueron a la playa o simplemente se quedaron en casa y jugaron juegos de mesa con sus padres.

Harry y Heily siempre se sentian mal ese día, ya que todos contaban cosas sobre sus familias, y ellos siempre decian lo mismo "//Nos quedamos en casa//". Pero ahora estaban ansiosos por decir lo que hicieron, por fín tenian algo que contar!

-Harry, Heily -Dijo la maestra. -Su turno.

Los gemelos pasaron al frente de la clase.

-//Este fin de semana fuimos a visitar a nuestra abuela// -Dijeron a coro.

-La casa era muy bonita, habia muchas flores y una fuente en el jardín . -Dijo la niña.

-La abuela es muy linda, nos dio galletas y nos enseño fotos de nuestros padres. -Continuo el pequeño.

-Nos contó cosas sobre ellos y... nos dio mas galletas!

-Pero luego la tía Petunia dijo que teniamos que regresar...

-Cuando ibamos en la carretera de vuelta a casa, estuvimos a punto de chocar!

-Pero el tío Vernon frenó antes y no pasó nada. -Habían decidido que no dirían nada sobre la mágia, Dudley seguramente se lo diria a sus tíos, y no querian otra paliza.

La campana sonó en ese momento -Antes de salir, dejen su tarea sobre sus escritorios -Pidio la maestra.

Todos salieron correindo al recreo. Los gemelos estaban apunto de salir cuando la maestra los llamó.

-Harry, Heily, vengan por favor.- Los niños se acercaron a ella.

-//¿Si?// -Dijeron.

-Quiero preguntarles algo. ¿Como se hicieron eso? -Dijo apuntando a la ceja de Harry y el labio de Heily. Los niños se miraron.

-**¿Que le decimos? -**Le preguntó la pequeña a su hermano.

-**Sigueme el royo...** -dijo el pequeño. Sabian que no debian decir que fueron sus tíos.

-Fue cuando casi chocamos -Respodío confiado el niño.

-Si -Dijo Heily. -No traiamos el cinturon puesto, y cuando el tío Vernon frenó...

-Nos estrellamos con los asientos de enfrente...

-Bien... -Dijo la maestra. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero no podia hacer nada si no tenia pruebas de ello. -Pueden salir. -Los gemelos salieron al patio.

No era la primera vez que llegaban a la escuela con algun moreton o herida, pero siempre tenian una buena escusa. Muchas veces había querido hablar a servicios infantiles para que investigaran el trato que les daban a esos niños, pero sabía que no podria hacerlo hasta que tuviera pruebas solidas de que eran maltratados, por desgracia..

Sabía que si los llamaba ahora, las vidas de esos niños se complicarían más de la cuenta. Si no encontraban nada incriminatorio, los gemelos recivirían la paliza de sus vidas, y si encontraban algo, se verían envueltos en un complicado proceso legal, y tendrían que pasar varios años en un orfanato.

Le dolia en el alma no poder hacer algo en ese momento, pero no tenía opcion. Esos niños ya habían sufrido mucho, primero perdieron a sus padres cuando tenian apenas un año, y ahora tenian que vivir bajo la sombra de su primo y los maltratos de sus tíos.

La profesora suspiró resignada, y fue a revisar las tareas.

Todas eran casi iguales, copiaban las primeras lineas de cada parrafo de el libro de Historia, aunque siempre habia dos que la hacian sonreir, y recordar la razon por la que decidió ser maestra.

Los gemelos Potter, siempre con trabajos impecables, parafraseando, y siempre dando su opinion... y su primo siempre copiandolo...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Un fuerte grito la sobresaltó. Se levanto de su escritorio, y corrio para ver que habia pasado.

Dudley llorába en el suelo, sosteniendose un brazo. Los niños mirában asustados a Harry y Heily, quienes tenian una expresión aterrada...

Un maestro se acercó rápidamente al Dudley, y miró su brazo.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! -Gritó -¡Tiene un brazo fracturado!. -Intentó preguntarle que había pasado, pero no dejaba de llorar. -¿Qué es lo que pasó? -Le preguntó a otro niño, que estaba cerca.

-E.. ellos, hicieron algo... algo extraño, sus ojos eran azules y... ellos fueron! -Dijo el niño apuntando hacia los aterrados gemelos.

-¡Fenomenos! -Gritó otro niño.

-¡Fueron ellos! -Dijo una niña apuntandolos con el dedo, igual que los demás. -¡Ellos le hicieron eso a Dudley!...

Fenomenos...


	5. Promesas

**Waa! sory por la tardanza! no tengo escusa, lo siento... Eom, mucho drama, ya saben, no se puede estar trankilo. Pues muchas gracias por sus reviews, y aki les dejo este kapi, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo, espero porder actualizar pronto xD**

- De la que nos salvamos... -Le dijo Heily a Harry, mientras salían del salón.

-Ya lo creo... -Respondió el niño.

Ambos caminaron hasta los columpios y comenzaron a mecerse en ellos, tomando más impulso cada vez, ganando altura. Nunca jugaban o hacían algo más que hablar entre ellos en los recreos, todo el patio de juegos estaba prohibido para ellos, cortesía de Dudley, los columpios era lo único que les estaba permitido, solamente por que el trasero de su primo era demasiado grande como para columpiarse, aunque claro, él ponía de pretexto que era demasiado "condescendiente" (no con esa palabra precisamente, sería demasiado procesarla por su diminuto cerebro) con ellos, y les permitía al menos tener un lugar para ellos solos... Literalmente, nadie se les acercaba, no porque no quisieran ser sus amigos, sino por miedo a su primo, no querían estar en contra de Dudley, después de todo, el era el "Gran D".

Aunque la verdad, no se quejaban, les gustaba, les encantaba columpiarse hasta estar a centímetros de dar la vuelta completa y saltar en el momento que llegaban más alto, sentir el aire en sus rostros, y la adrenalina de sentir, que por un segundo, volaban, era indescriptible, simplemente mágico...

Ahí estaba la palabra de nuevo, "Mágia" eso que acababan de descubrir, pero no terminaban de entender, ¿Realmente era mágia, o había algo mal con ellos?, ¿Eran normales?, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Había tantas preguntas dando vueltas por sus cabezas, que no sabían a cual encontrarle respuesta primero...

Llegaron al punto más alto al que podrían llegar sin dar la vuelta completa al columpio, y saltaron, era como si volaran, casi podían tocar las nubes (no literalmente) y por una fracción de segundo, sentían que se quedarían flotando en el aire, suspendidos cual aves... Ojala fuera posible.

Pero en algún momento, toda fantasía debe terminar. Cayeron al suelo, de pie, al mismo tiempo, aun con el corazón acelerado y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se borró casi al instante.

-¿Intentando volar, idiotas? -Dudley se acercó a ellos, seguido de su grupito de abusivos.

-¿Intentando decir más de tres silabas sin ahogarte con tu lengua, tarado? -Le respondió Heily. Dudley tuvo que razonar como cinco segundos lo que le dijo su prima, antes de medio entenderlo. No supo muy bien lo que le quiso decir, pero de algo estaba seguro, había sido un insulto... y nunca insultas al "Gran D" sin sufrir las consecuencias...

**-¿No piensas decirle nada? -**Le preguntó la niña a su hermano, pero Harry estaba más ocupado mirando lo que había en la mano de Dudley.

-¡Dame eso ahora, idiota! -Le gritó a su primo, mirándolo con profundo odio. Heily miro a su hermano sin comprender a que se refería, siguió su mirada hasta la mano de su primo, donde reconoció, ahí, entre sus sucios dedos, la fotografía de sus padres... lo único que tenían para recordarlos...

-¿Qué? -dijo haciéndose el interesante -¿Esto? A si, la foto de sus patéticos padres, los que están muertos por idiotas, ¿Cierto? -Mostrándole a todo el mundo la fotografía.

-¡Entrégala gordo mantecoso! -Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiese sido un buen insulto pero no ahora que el insultado tenía en sus poder su posesión más valiosa.

-¿Quieren esto? -Le preguntó con una idiota sonrisa pasándole la foto frente a los ojos a los ya muy enojados gemelos. -Ok... -Con una malévolamente estúpida sonrisa en la cara, tomo la fotografía y... la partió en dos y la lanzó al suelo, para después pisotearla. -Ahí tienen, disfrútenla.

Los gemelos vieron como si fuera cámara lenta que su preciado recuerdo era partido en dos y arrojado al piso, vieron con horror como era pisoteada por su primo, y como ahora se jactaba de ello.

Risas, risas, muchas risas... Como las de una memoria perdida… como la que oían en sus peores pesadillas…

Eso fue suficiente para provocar la ira de los gemelos, y sin poder contenerse, perdieron el control.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar nuevamente, una fuerte ráfaga de aire los envolvió, y como lo habían hecho antes, una sola idea cruzo sus mentes... Dudley debía pagar...

Lastimarlo no parecía una mala opción, después de todo, el los había lastimado a ellos también... Venganza era su único pensamiento, venganza, venganza...

Y entonces, la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su primo les indicó que habían logrado lo que querían... Pero el grito de dolor los despertó y miraron con horror, como el brazo de Dudley se doblaba en un ángulo extraño, y sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlos completamente con el horrible crujido de los huesos partiéndose...

Y entonces todo se volvió confuso, voces, gritos...

_-¡James!_

_-¡Lily, corre!_

…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Fenómenos... fenómenos...

Fenómenos...

La palabra resonaba en sus cabezas, fenómenos, los habían llamado, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por que eran diferentes? ¿Por que podían hacer algo que ellos no? ¿Por envidia? o, por que realmente lo eran...

Porque esa "magia" había lastimado a alguien... Porque estaba mal, sabían que estaba mal, muy mal, porque eran malos...

Y entre los terribles recuerdos que se arremolinaban en sus mentes, recordaron esa luz verde, y supieron que eso había sido magia, que la magia dañaba, que ellos eran verdaderos fenómenos.

Y sintieron miedo, miedo de ellos mismos, miedo de lo que podían hacer, miedo de lo que eran.

Fenómenos, si, estaba claro, pero… ¿Por qué?...

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Un frio pasillo de paredes blancas, bien iluminado por los largos focos de cegadora luz blanca en el techo, adultos en batas blancas pasando de aquí para allá, y un par de niños sentados en dos sillas junto a una puerta, con las piernas colgando y la cabeza gacha, como condenados esperando su turno para recibir la inyección letal.

Aunque tal vez lo que les esperaba sería mucho peor...

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia ni siquiera los notaron cuando llegaron al hospital con Dudley, como si fuesen solo moscas en la pared, pero en cuanto se enteraran de que habían sido ellos los culpables de lo que le paso a su primo, no vivirían para contarlo.

-**Harry...**

**-Heily...**

Ni siquiera sabían que decirse el uno al otro, y el silencio los aturdía, la calma antes de la tormenta, era abrumadora, en el ojo del huracán, así se sentían, solo esperando el veredicto de el injusto juez que los había destinado a esa vida.

Pasaron un par de horas, en las que ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse de sus sillas, temerosos de lo que harían con ellos después…

¿Acaso los iban a arrestar? Después de todo eran malos, y es lo que hacen con la gente mala: Encarcelarlos…

Tendrían que pasar el resto de sus días viviendo en alguna oscura celda en una prisión lejana en medio del mar, o algo por el estilo.

O quizá los condenarían a la silla eléctrica, fuese lo que fuese, no importaba, se lo merecían…

**-Heily…**

**-¿Sí?...**

**-¿Crees… crees que la mágia es, ya sabes, mala? –**Le preguntó dudoso a su hermana.

**-No se… -**respondió la niña –**estoy muy confundida…**

**-Sí, también yo… **-Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Harry hablo de nuevo.

-**También viste lo mismo que yo, ¿Cierto?**

**-La luz verde… sí, la vi. –**la niña volteo para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de su hermano.

**-Es por eso que siento que la mágia es mala… Sé que esa luz era mágia, y, por alguna razón, yo…**

**-Tú sabes que hace daño… y, y, acabamos de dañar a Dudley… -**Completo su frase -**¿Somos malos?**

**-Creo que si… -**Respondió Harry, volviendo a clavar la mirada en el suelo.

-**¿Crees que ellos estén decepcionados de nosotros? –** Preguntó algo alarmada.

-**Si… -**dijo Harry mientras una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su hermana.

La puerta junto a ellos se abrió estrepitosamente, para dejar salir a sus tíos y a su primo, este último con un yeso azul en el brazo derecho.

Tía Petunia le hacía mimos a su hijo mientras caminaba frente a ellos sin prestarles atención.

Tío Vernon los tomo a ambos por el cuello de la ropa y comenzó a arrastrarlos fuera del hospital. Su mirada era seria y su semblante peligroso, Harry y Heily sabían muy bien que algo malo les esperaba, tanta tranquilidad por parte de sus tíos no auguraba nada bueno… Tal vez no querían levantar sospechas sobre el futuro "misterioso" asesinato de sus sobrinos, o solo era para dejar que la desarrollada imaginación de esos niños, volara y se pusieran paranoicos, solo para asustarlos más de la cuenta…

Llegaron al auto y ambos se subieron en la parte trasera, pues Dudley se iba enfrente sentado entre sus padres. Apenas estuvieron arriba, tío Vernon arranco el coche y emprendieron el viaje a casa, nunca el camino de regreso a Private Drive, se les había hecho tan largo a los gemelos…

La posible táctica de su tío estaba funcionando, ya estaban imaginando cientos de crueles torturas que podrían esperarles al llegar a casa… Nada podía ser peor que obligarlos a dormir en la lacena, después de algunos golpes, claro está… Al menos podían estar seguros de que no los matarían, muchas veces antes sus tíos se habían enojado con ellos al grado de darles una paliza como la del día anterior, pero nunca había pasado de unos moretones y algún labio partido, cosas que podían decir que fueron accidentes, para que no hablaran los vecinos y no se metieran los maestros.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, por fin llegaron a "casa". Su tía y su primo entraron primero, pero Vernon se quedo parado junto a la puerta, esperando a que Harry y Heily entraran.

Ambos pequeños suspiraron y entraron a la casa.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse tras su tío, y cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, su tío le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago, que lo envió hasta chocar contra el primer escalón de la escalera.

-¡Harry! –Gritó alarmada la niña, y volteo a ver asustada a su tío, quien le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer de rodillas.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

-Vamos, cariño –Dijo la tía Petunia empujando a Dudley para que subiera las escaleras. El niño comenzó a caminar sin dejar de ver a sus primos.

Llegaron a la habitación del niño, y la tía Petunia cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Te sientes bien, mi cielo? ¿Quieres algo? –Preguntó cariñosamente.

-Eeeh… -estaba distraído mirando su puerta – G… galletas! –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-De acuerdo mi cielo, ahora te las traigo… -Antes de que su madre se fuera, a Dudley se le ocurrió algo que podría hacer que tardara más.

-¡Y limonada!

-Pero mi cielo, no hay limonada…

-¡LI-MO-NA-DA! –Repitió este cruzándose de brazos intencionalmente par que su madre mirara el yeso.

-Claro, mi rey, ahora te preparo una rica limonada solo para ti. Ahora vuelvo. –cuando Petunia abrió la puerta, Dudley alcanzo a ver la sombra de su padre en la sala con una mano en alto…

Su madre se fue y cerró la puerta de nuevo, pero el aun podía escuchar a su prima gritar.

A él no le molestaba cuando le pegaban a sus primos y los regañaban, de hecho, se sentía bien, porque así al menos en su casa Él era el centro de atención… Porque al menos en su casa él era el listo… Porque al menos en su casa era en él en quien ponían sus expectativas y sueños…

Y es que en la escuela siempre eran sus primos, es decir, ningún niño se juntaba con ellos, aunque bien sabía que no era porque no quisieran, muchos se morían de ganas por ir a jugar con ellos, pero es que todos le temían a ÉL. Pero en las clases siempre era lo mismo, siempre los felicitaban a Ellos, siempre era "Bien hecho Harry, bien hecho Heily".

Un día, que se coló en la sala de maestros para demostrar su "valentía", había escuchado a unas maestras hablar, y les prestó atención cuando escucho el nombre de sus primos…

Flash Back

_-…te lo digo, esos niños Potter, son brillantes –decía una maestra sirviéndose una taza de café._

_-Lo sé, Kathlen me mostro los ensayos que escribieron ayer… ¡Me quedé impresionada! Apenas están en primaria y analizaron el simple cuento de "Caperucita Roja" como si fueran de secundaria. –ambas maestras fueron a sentarse al sofá, tras el cual estaba escondido Dudley._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó interesada su amiga._

_-Espera… ¡Kathlen! –se dirigió a una maestra que se preparaba una taza de café. Era la maestra de Dudley y los gemelos._

_-¿Si? –Respondió ésta acercándose a ambas mujeres_

_-¿Tienes contigo los ensayos de los gemelos sobre "Caperucita Roja"?_

_-Sí, aquí los tengo, espera. –Saco dos hojas de un maletín y se los entregó._

_-Gracias. –La maestra se volvió hacia su amiga. –Escucha los títulos._

_Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer._

_-"Caperucita Roja, Cuento Infantil o… ¿Una conspiración gubernamental en pro de la matanza de lobos? Por Heily Lilian Potter" –La otra maestra alzo una ceja divertida- "Caperucita Roja, La Verdad Tras La Capucha, por Harry James Potter"._

_-¿Qué rayos…?_

_-Básicamente, el de la niña habla sobre la mala fama que le creamos a los lobos, inofensivos animales que solo siguen su instinto de supervivencia en los bosques, por miedo a hablar abiertamente y llamarle por su nombre a los verdaderos "lobos" de la sociedad. Y el del niño trata de que los escritores de cuentos infantiles utilizan absurdas metáforas para advertir a los niños de que el mundo es un "gran bosque infestado de lobos con guardabosques para matarlos" en donde los guardabosques serian las autoridades, aunque como todo cuento, la verdad siempre termina siendo pura fantasía._

_-Jajaja. Que niños más perspicaces… ¡Deberían adelantarlos al menos un año!_

_-Ya lo han intentado, pero la tía no lo permite._

_-Sinceramente, con ese primo y esos tíos que tienen, ¡No veo como es que han salido adelante!_

_-Oh, lo sé, ese Dudley solo se dedica a copiar sus trabajos, ¡Debería aprender algo de ellos!_

_-¿Tu sabes algo de sus padres…_

Fin del Flash Back

No había entendido mucho, solo que creían que sus primos eran mejores que él… Tal vez el problema era el hecho de que él no entendía… Pero ya lo había intentado todo, había copiado las tareas de los gemelos, incluso había intentado hacerla él solo, pero es que había un excelente programa en la tv ese día…

Era cierto, se sentía bien cuando regañaban y le pegaban a sus primos, porque entonces Él era el mejor… Pero, jamás había visto a su papá tan enojado, jamás lo había visto golpearlos de esa manera, jamás los había escuchado llorar tanto…

Algo dentro de él le decía que eso estaba mal, y se sintió mal por ellos, sintió un cierto remordimiento mientras escuchaba a sus primos gritar

"-¡Ya déjala! ¡Suéltala!"

"-¡Harry! ¡No!"

-Aquí tienes tus galletas y tu limonada, mi cielo –Dijo Petunia entrando a la habitación de su hijo con una radiante sonrisa, totalmente indiferente al sufrimiento de sus sobrinos.

Y entonces el niño lo entendió…

Por más que sus padres lo quisieran, por más que golpearan a Harry y a Heily, por más dulces que le dieran, esa sensación amarga nunca lo iba a dejar, porque sabía, que aunque en su casa Él fuese el rey, en el resto del mundo, ellos siempre serian mejores que él...

Y entonces se hizo la promesa más grande que podría hacerse en su vida…

Se prometió a sí mismo no cometer los mismos errores que sus padres.

Tal vez ahora era demasiado chico para comprenderlo por completo, para entender esa promesa que acababa de hacerse, pero aun así, muy en el fondo, sabía que por primera vez en su corta vida, estaría haciendo lo correcto…

N/A: Y bien? les gusto? me kieren mandar un avada? Denle en GO pliss xD


	6. Una Carta Inesperada

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!! me alegra el dia cada ke entro a mi mail y veo todos los nuevos reviews!! Pues si, creo el tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia son crueles (Malditos!) pero tranki, no dejare ke los gemelos sufran mucho más. Debo decirles ke este sera un fic largo, pense en dividirlo en dos, pero no lo hare, lo continuare asi. Sera alrgo, pk hay muuuuucho ke escribir sobre la infancia antes de Hogwarts, de los pekeños, no se sabe mucho de la de Harry, asi ke escribire sobre la de Harry y Heily. Estos niños tendran muchos retos por delante, pero tambien muchas alegrias, ademas... ¡Devo entrenar a los futuros merodeadores! jaja. Me han dicho ke ya kieren ver a los gemelos en Hogwarts, tendran ke esperar un poco para eso, pero les aseguro ke valdra la pena! Eom... una cosa mas antes de dejar de demorarlos: Me han preguntado si los gemelos estaran en Griffindor o Slytherin, o uno en cada casa y asi, bueno, debo decirles ke este no sera un fic dark ni nada por el estilo, la casa de los gemelos aun no la dire, aunke ya deben de imaginarse :P. Pero eso me hizo pensar, y comenzar a imaginar, y decidí algo. Cuando haya terminado este fic, escribire dos versiones mas, una de ellas, donde uno de los gemelos este en Slytherin y el otro en Griffindos, y la otra version seria Dark, con ambos en Slythering (no estaran del lado de Voldemort, tendran sus proias ideologias), esto claro, si a ustedes mis keridos lectores les parece bien. Diganme ke piensan, aun falta mucho para eso xD. Ok ya no los molesto mas, y... ¡a leer! -Snape murmura un "al fin" mientras rueda los ojos.-**

_-¡Quítate de en medio niña tonta!_

_-¡No! ¡Mátame a mí, tómame a mí, pero no les hagas daño a mis niños!_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!..._

Se despertó sobresaltado y respirando con dificultad. Ese sueño sí que había sido muy real.

Había una mujer, no pudo ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero era pelirroja, sabía que era su madre, luego esa vos… Y unos horribles ojos rojos, y de nuevo esa luz verde lo despertó.

El susto de la pesadilla ya había pasado, sin embargo, seguía respirando con dificultad. No fue hasta entonces que notó un dolor en todo el cuerpo, en especial en el pecho.

Volteo a su derecha para ver a su hermana, acostada en la colchoneta junto a él. Unos ligeros rayos de luz se colaban entre las rejillas de la puerta de su alacena, e iluminaban parcialmente el rostro de la niña que estaba teniendo un sueño intranquilo. Harry pudo ver claramente el oscuro moretón en la mejilla de su hermana, y recordó la paliza que les había dado el tío Vernon el día anterior.

Se recostó de nuevo, y se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando sintió que el dolor del pecho aumentaba con el movimiento, seguramente tendría una costilla rota, cortesía de las patadas de ayer.

Sus tíos los habían golpeado muchas veces antes, pero nunca tanto, siempre decían "Lo suficiente para que escarmienten, pero no tanto como para que los vecinos se metan y los maestros sospechen". Parece que a su tío se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle el día anterior.

-¡Mocosos! –La voz de la tía Petunia lo sobresaltó e hizo que Heily se despertara. -¡Arriba holgazanes!

Escucharon los pasos de su tía, y luego la puerta de la cocina. Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar un gemido de su hermana.

-**¿Estás bien? **–Le preguntó a la niña.

-**No… **-Le respondió esta con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Harry encendió la pequeña luz de la alacena para ver mejor a su hermana.

-¡Heily! –Le dijo sobresaltado –tienes sangre en la boca…

La niña se sentó con dificultad y se paso los dedos por los labios, solo para encontrarse con que en efecto, le salía sangre de la boca.



-Mira tú pierna… -Le dijo la pequeña a su hermano.

Harry lo hizo, y se encontró con que su tobillo se veía algo morado y tenía una profunda herida en la pierna izquierda.

-Ahora sí que nos fue mal…-Dijo mirando a su hermana. –Será mejor que salgamos antes de que vengan por nosotros. ¿Crees que puedas…?

-¿Caminar? Si, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Harry solo asintió, y se levanto con dificultad al igual que su hermana.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron lentamente de la alacena. La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, y cuando Harry estiro el brazo para abrirla, sintió de nuevo que el dolor aumentaba, y se encogió sobre un costado.

-Deja, yo lo hago. –Le dijo su hermana mientras abría ella la puerta.

Apenas entraron y su tía les ordeno qué hicieran el desayuno.

Heily acercó una silla a la estufa y se subió a ella mientras su hermano abría el refrigerador para sacar jamón y huevos.

-¡Y dense prisa! –Les dijo su tía mientras salía de la cocina.

Heily puso una sartén al fuego y comenzó a freír el tocino.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Le preguntó a su hermano, pues desde que salieron de la alacena, notó que no apoyaba bien la pierna izquierda.

-Algo… pero mejora si no me recargo sobre ella… ¿A dónde vas? –Heily se había bajado de la silla y salía de la cocina con una mano sobre la boca.

Harry se subió como pudo a la silla y comenzó a mover el tocino, no quería que ahora los golpearan de nuevo por quemar el desayuno.

Saco el tocino de la sartén y comenzó a freír los huevos.

No estaba muy seguro de si irían a la escuela ese día, lo más probable era que no, después del show de ayer… ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Por qué Dudley no se veía asustado? O ¿Por qué sus tíos no habían mencionado nada de que "La mágia no existe"?... Se supone que los golpearon por lastimar a Dudley…

Flash Back

_Heily chocó de espaldas con la mesita ratona de la sala._

_-¡Y más les vale no volver a meterse con Dudley, el si tiene padres que lo defiendan!..._

Fin del Flash Back

Si, los había golpeado por haber lastimado a Dudley, pero jamás menciono nada sobre mágia… Tal vez su primo había olvidado decirlo, y cuando lo recordara, seguramente les esperaría otra paliza igual.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su hermana entro de nuevo en la cocina con paso lento, se veía algo pálida.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mientras apagaba la sartén.

-No, vomité… -Le respondió la niña.

-Pero si no has comido nada…

-Sangre.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se bajó de la silla con cuidado de no lastimar más su pierna.

-Déjame ver. –Le dijo tomándola por la barbilla para que abriera la boca.

Los dientes de la niña estaban algo rojizos.

-¿Tienes alguna herida en la boca? –Le preguntó. La niña reviso su boca con la lengua en busca de alguna herida, y encontró una pequeña del lado derecho, donde su tío la había golpeado ayer.

-Si… -No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sus tíos y su primo entraron a la cocina en ese momento.

Su tía los hizo a un lado y comenzó a servirles el desayuno a su hijo y a su marido, mientras, los gemelos se quedaron parados junto a la estufa, esperando alguna orden nueva de su tía. Una mirada de esta bastó para darles a entender que era mejor que desaparecieran de su vista.

Ambos regresaron a su alacena, no que fuera su lugar preferido, pero algo les decía que era mejor quedarse en un lugar donde no tuvieran que cruzarse con sus tíos.

Ambos se sentaron en la colchoneta, Harry con algo de dificultad.

-Volviste a soñar con ellos, ¿No? –Le preguntó Heily a Harry.

-Sí, pero esta vez vi algo más…

-¿Qué cosa?



-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que eran unos ojos rojos, parecían como… ojos de serpiente, o de gato, algo así, aunque estoy seguro de que pertenecían a un humano… o al menos parecía humano. –La niña se quedo pensativa un rato.

-También soñé con ellos –Le dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Casi lo mismo que tu, pero sin los ojos rojos, aunque vi la luz verde de nuevo, esta vez también soñé con una moto voladora.

-¿Una moto voladora?

-Sí, soñé que volábamos en una moto, alejándonos de todo y… -La niña no pudo terminar el relato de su sueño, porque su tía había abierto la puerta violentamente.

-¡Salgan de ahí, holgazanes! –Les gritó, sacando a la niña bruscamente por un brazo. -¡Tienen mucho que hacer!

-/Si tía Petunia/…

-¡Y dejen de hacer eso!

Habían tenido razón en pensar que ese día no irían a la escuela, claro que eso no significaba que tendrán todo ese tiempo para recuperarse de la paliza del día anterior.

Normalmente no les era muy difícil cumplir con todas las tareas que les daba su tía, pero esta vez realmente tuvieron que esforzase el doble.

Ambos habían tenido que empujar juntos la podadora en el jardín, pues Heily apenas podía con su alma y Harry no caminaba bien, lo cual causa que el niño casi se mutile una mano con las cuchillas al caerse.

Cuando terminaron de podar, habían tenido que limpiar las dos habitaciones de Dudley, en las cuales parecía haber habido una guerra, no había un solo centímetro de suelo sin algún juguete roto con el cual tropezarse. Lavaron los tres baños que había en la casa, tuvieron que limpiar la chimenea y se ganaron unos buenos golpes por ensuciar la alfombra, que luego tuvieron que lavar con un viejo cepillo.

Lavaron los platos y los sartenes, barrieron, trapearon sacudieron y aspiraron toda la casa, y cuando creían que a su tía se le habían acabado las ideas, fueron enviados al desván a sacudir todo el polvo de las viejas cosas que habían arrumbado ahí arriba.

-Demonios… -Murmuro Harry. Estaba parado sobre una silla en una sola pierna con su hermana parada sobre sus hombros, intentando alcanzar la trampilla para abrir las escaleras hacia el desván. –Heily, ¡Apúrate! Pesas…



-Ya voy, casi… ¡Listo! –Logro alcanzar la manija y jalo de ella, terminando de bruces en el suelo, como resultado.

Se levanto agarrándose las adoloridas costillas y se acercó a las escaleras.

-Bien –Dijo Harry subiendo con dificultad los escalones. –Entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos.

-¿Qué caso tiene?- Preguntó la niña –Si cuando terminemos se le ocurrirá algo mas, al menos aquí no tenemos que escucharla gritar por todo.

-Supongo… Rayos, hay demasiado polvo aquí.

-Parece que estas cosas no se han movido en años… -Dijo la niña mientras pasaba un dedo sobre una caja, levantando una gruesa capa de polvo.

-¿Qué será todo esto? –Preguntó el niño, abriendo una de las cajas.

-Juguetes rotos de Dudley…

-No, eso lo guardan en su segunda habitación. –Respondió Harry mientas sacaba unos sobres de la caja que acababa de abrir.

-¿Quién necesita una segunda habitación? –Heily pasó el plumero sobre un viejo baúl. –Digo, nosotros dormimos en una alacena ¡Y el arrumba sus juguetes viejos en una perfecta y disponible habitación!

-Lo sé, pero que la tía Petunia no te escuche, la última vez nos hizo dormir en el patio. –Harry estaba concentrado en las cartas. Reconocía la letra de su abuela en algunos sobres, la mayoría de ellos cerrados, que seguramente les había enviado a ellos. No reconocía las demás, pero estaban abiertas y dirigidas a sus tíos, entonces, un sobre en especial le llamo la atención.

Estaba hecho de una especie de papel amarillento, aunque se veía nuevo, y Harry estuvo seguro de que no estaba ahí hace un minuto. Lo tomo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo pesado.

-Heily, mira esto. –Harry se hincó (no sin un quejido) junto a la caja, sosteniendo algunos sobres en las manos.

-¿Qué es? – Le preguntó su hermana, mientras se hincaba junto a él.

Harry le pasó el sobre que tenía en las manos, y Heily lo leyó.

_Harry y Heily._

Decía el sobre. ¡Estaba dirigido a ellos! Pero, ¿Quién?



Estaba abierto, así que saco la hoja de papel que estaba dentro.

_**Harry y Heily:**_

_**Mis niños, si están leyendo esto, es porque su padre y yo ya no estamos, espero que jamás tengan que abrir el sobre, pero si es así, entonces habré de decirles, que los amamos mucho.**_

_**Esta carta llegara a ustedes cuando sea tiempo, cuando estén listos para saber la verdad, llegara a ustedes de manera inesperada, y ustedes, y solo ustedes podrán leerla. Sera pergamino en blanco para cualquier otra persona.**_

_**Harry, Heily, mis niños, en este mundo hay muchas y muy diferentes personas, algunas buenas, algunas malas, y algunas que no deben ser juzgadas a simple vista. Igualmente, hay quienes hacen cosas malas, que pueden parecer buenas, o viceversa, hay quienes, en su afán por hacer el bien, cometen terribles errores, y hay quienes se aprovechan de dichos errores para fines oscuros. No pretendo que me entiendan ahora, son cosas que solo se aprenden con el tiempo, y vaya que cuesta hacerlo, pero, eventualmente, lo harán.**_

_**Pero ustedes, mis pequeños, tendrán que aprenderlo antes, y de la manera más dura. Ninguna madre querría esto para sus hijos, pero es algo que no está en mis manos controlar.**_

_**Petunia era una buena hermana para mí, pero un día eso cambio, cuando me llego una carta, cuando descubrió que yo era diferente a ella, que tenía algo que ella jamás podría alcanzar. Sé que –si algo nos sucede a su padre y a mi- ustedes se verán forzados a vivir con ella. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para cambiar eso, sin embargo, me fue imposible. Pero hay algo que puedo hacer, puedo dejarles algo de mí, si bien no podre sostener sus manos en el camino, al menos puedo poner una luz en él para que no vayan a ciegas.**_

_**Mis niños, lo que ahora voy a decirles, fue para mí una de mis mayores alegrías cuando pequeña. Sé que será un poco difícil de creer al principio –en especial con lo que mi hermana seguramente les habrá dicho- pero deben confiar en mí. Mis pequeños, ustedes, son magos…**_

_**Todas aquellas cosas maravillosas e increíbles que pasan a su alrededor, cuando se enojan o se asustan, cuando están muy felices o muy tristes, todo eso, es mágia. Su padre y yo somos magos, ambos somos Aurores. Se preguntaran que es eso, bien mis niños, como les dije, en este mundo hay personas buenas y malas, y no todos los magos son buenos. Hay algunos magos oscuros que amenazan la paz de nuestro mundo, y los Aurores están encargados de atrapar a esos magos oscuros y preservar la tranquilidad.**_

__

_**Su padre está dormido junto a mí en este momento, con ustedes en brazos. Estuvo jugando con ustedes todo el día, hoy descubrimos que a Heily le gustan las burbujas moradas, y a Harry las verdes. Siruis, su padrino, les regalo una escoba de juguete a cada uno –casi le corto la cabeza por eso – es increíble que apenas están aprendiendo a quedarse en pie unos segundos, y ya tienen a los merodeadores corriendo tras ustedes y planeando la nueva generación de bromistas en Hogwarts -¡Ni se les ocurra! - .**_

_**El se ve tan tranquilo, desentona con nuestra situación ahora. Como quisiera que esta tranquilidad durara por siempre, como quisiera que pudiéramos salir a pasear con ustedes por el parque y como quisiera vivir para que me lleguen las cartas del colegio amenazando con expulsarlos por inundar las mazmorras de Slytherin… Pero si están leyendo esto, es porque no es así.**_

_**Y por esa misma razón, mis hijos, les debo advertir: Un incierto futuro se ha cernido sobre ustedes desde antes de nacer.**_

_**Un gran poder se encierra dentro de ustedes, de tal pureza que opacara a los más grandes de la historia. Ustedes se han convertido desde antes de abrir los ojos, en la luz en la oscuridad, y recuerden mis pequeños, que la luz, por pequeña que sea, brilla con toda su intensidad en la penumbra…**_

_**Hay quienes intentaran obtener su poder, hay personas malas que querrán corromper su pureza ¡No deben permitirlo! No deben dejarse llevar por esas personas. Sé que aun son pequeños para comprenderlo del todo, pero deben tener cuidado.**_

_**Así como habrá personas que intentaran dañarlos, también habrá muchas otras que intentaran protegerlos, personas que los ayudaran en el camino que les espera. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Rubeus Hagrid, los Weasley, Severus Snape. Son personas en las que pueden confiar.**_

_**Debo irme ahora, mis niños, pero esta solo es la primera de muchas cartas que recibirán, recuerden que desde donde estemos, su padre y yo siempre velaremos por ustedes. Cuídense el uno al otro, siempre unidos.**_

_**Los quiero mucho, y James también. Dentro del sobre encontraran algo, cuídenlo mucho, lo entenderán cuando el tiempo llegue.**_

_**Los amamos, Harry, Heily, jamás lo duden.**_

_**Con todo mi amor, su madre**_

_**Lily Potter.**_



Las lágrimas habían desbordado los ojos de ambos niños.

¡Era una carta de su mamá! ¡De su puño y letra!

Les prometía cuidarlos, les decía que los amaban, y, aunque no entendían del todo lo que les dijo, ahora sabían que eran magos, que eran iguales a sus padres, y ahora sabían que tenían un destino, un futuro, y que no estarían solos.

Y todos esos nombres, eran personas en las que sus padres confiaban, personas que estaban en algún lugar esperando por ellos, personas que los esperarían en algún lugar, al que finalmente pudieran llamar hogar…

Ni idea de que era Hogwarts o Slytherin, pero en cuanto lo descubrieran, ¡Inundarían al tal Slytherin!

Harry metió la mano dentro del sobre, y saco una pequeña pelota dorada, del tamaño de una nuez grande, tenia grabadas las iníciales "J&L".

Harry la sostuvo sobre la palma, y para la sorpresa de ambos, unas delgadas alas plateadas se desplegaron, y comenzó a volar por todo el desván.

-¡Atrápala! –Gritó Harry, cayendo de rodillas cuando intento levantarse.

Heily salto y por poco la atrapa, corrió hacia una caja y se subió en ella, luego salto hacia enfrente y cerró su mano alrededor de la pequeña pelotita. Cayó al suelo apoyada sobre las manos y las rodillas.

Abrió la mano, y Harry vio como la pelotita dejaba de batir las alas en la palma de su hermana.

-¡Aaaah! –Heily dejo caer la pelota, que rodo hasta chocar con las rodillas de Harry, y apretó su otra mano contra su pecho.

-¿¡Qué?! –Preguntó el niño mientras se acercaba a su hermana (Ya se había guardado la pelotita y la carta en el bolsillo).

-Me picó una araña… -Murmuro la niña. Harry alcanzo a ver a una brillante arañita dorada parecida a una viuda negra, alejarse del lugar.

N/A: waa!! y bien? me mandaran un avada? xD. Pss, si, Lily (y James, eventualmente) les haran llegar cartas a los gemelos. OJO, no estan vivos, escribieron las cartas antes de morir, y MAGIA señores y señoras! jaja. Se preguntaran komo shetoz es ke Lily sabe ke sus niños estan marcados, pues eso es por ke... lo explicare en un futuro! xD. ia ia pss, dejen reviews pliss, mi amiguito de GO se siente algo solito, haganle una visita xD.-Snape se acerca peligrosamente con una pala en la mano- antes de ke me golpee y me deje inconciente y se ponga a escribir ke es el rey del mundo, me despido xD

Besos

RebecaNara


	7. Quedate Conmigo

Quédate Conmigo

-Tranquila –Dijo Harry –Es solo una arañita, ni siquiera te dejara marca, ¿Recuerdas que me pico una la semana pasada? –Le mostro el antebrazo. –Ya ni siquiera se nota. –Heily solo asintió sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho.

-¿Es normal que duela? –Pregunto.

-Si, no te preocupes… Mejor terminemos aquí antes de que la Tía Petunia nos regañe de nuevo.

Para cuando los gemelos terminaron con el ático, el sol ya se había ocultado tras los tejados.

-Harry –Dijo Heily. –No me siento bien…

-Debe ser porque no hemos comido nada… también me siento extraño, pero sabes que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, si la Tía Petunia se da cuenta de que tomamos algo de la cocina, nos irá mal.

Ambos bajaron la escalera del ático con cuidado, y justo al pie se encontraron con Petunia, ambas manos en las caderas y su constante expresión de disgusto.

-¡Vayan! –Les grito apuntando hacia la planta baja. Los gemelos bajaron y se metieron dentro de la alacena con un portazo detrás de ellos y el sonido del pasador que los encerraba cada noche. -¡Y no hagan ruido!

Ambos se acostaron en la gastada colchoneta, demasiado cansados para siguiera quitarse los viejos zapatos, Harry sacó la pelota dorada de su bolsillo.

-**¿Para qué crees que sea? –**Le preguntó a su hermana.

**-Ni idea… Pero es bonita ** –Tomó la pelota entre sus manos, sólo la tocó, no había luz y no se atrevían a encender el foco. –**Me gusta –**Se la regreso a su hermano. –**Tengo mucho sueño.**

**-Duerme, es tarde. Buenas noches Heily.**

**-Buenas noches Harry…**

Nada tenia sentido, absolutamente nada… Luces rojas y verdes, gritos y conversaciones, animales deformes y serpientes reptando por mármol que después se convertía en la tierra de un sementerio, había arañas gigantes y perros de tres cabezas y luego iba corriendo entre los arboles de un oscuro bosque perseguido por Dudley, derrepente ya no pudo moverse más y se encontraba enterrado hasta la mitad en arenas movedizas en la mitad de un pantano maloliente y Dudley ya no era Dudley, era mucho peor, era un mountruo gigante y deforme. Las imágenes se entremezclaban, un segundo el sentimiento era terror y al siguiente veía una pelotita dorada con alas pasar frente a el, y el volaba tras ella, euforia… Alegria… y de nuevo el terror, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la mitad de ese sueño no era suyo, de que los pensamientos no se generaban en su mente sino en la de alguien más, en una mente muy parecida y conectada a la suya propia. Fue conciente de estar soñando y lucho contra la pesadez para abrir los ojos hasta que lo logró.

Apenas unos rayitos de luz azul se colaban por las rendijas de la alacena, apenas era de madrugada. ¿Por qué se había desperado?

-**Heily, ¿Estas despierta? –**Pero no obtuvo respuesta. -**¿Heily? –**Se sento y miro a su hermana, estaba de espaldas a el, acostada en posición fetal. –Heily –Susurro, pero su hermana no se movio. –Heily, despierta –Dijo más fuerte y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba helada. -¡Heily! –La movio esta vez para que quedara acostada sobre su espalda.

Tenia gruesas gotas de sudor sobre la frente, estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre y sus labios se veian casi azules.

-¡Despierta! –Le grito y la sacudió, pero ella no abria los ojos, respiraba con dificultad. Harry tomo su mano y fue entonces que noto que justo donde la araña había mordido había dos marcas de colmillos rojas y todo alrededor era negro, extendiéndose por sus venas. Las marcas negras llegaban casi hasta su codo.

Harry sintió pánico, verdadero pánico, no como el de sus pesadillas, este era diferente, porque sabia que de este no se iba a despertar.

-¡Tía Petunia! –Grito –¡Tío Vernon! –Golpeo la puerta con fuerza pero nadie le respondia -¡Dudley! ¡Quién sea! –Miro a su hermana, las marcas en su brazo avanzaban con lentitud. –Vamos… Despierta… -Pero Heily era inconciente de la preocupación de su hermano, ella estaba atrapada en un mundo donde nada tenia sentido, donde su primo se tranformaba en un monstruo y las arenas movedizas se la tragaban para llevarla a un enorme prado donde había pelotas doradas volanto por ahí, y cuando las tocaba, les salian patas y colmillos y la perseguían, y ella corria, corria hasta chocar contra un espejo que no se rompia, y no reflejaba nada más que sus propios ojos, unos ojos del mismo color pero que le contaban una historia tan distinta a la suya, eran unos ojos con mas experiencia que los suyos, ojos que se tornaban rojos y diabólicos y que la hacían querer llorar como un bebé. Heily estaba atrapada dentro de sus pesadillas.

La luz que entraba por las rejillas se volvia más amarilla con cáda segundo que pasaba, los nudillos de Harry se ponían más morados y nuevos raspones se les unian con cada golpe a la puerta, las marcas negras del brazo de Heily se extendían a cada minuto y sus pesadillas la consumían. Harry no sabia que hacer, intentaba entrar en la mente de su hermana para sacarla de ahí, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se encontraba dentro de un laberinto sin salida y tenia que regresar a la realidad.

-Vamos Heily, tu puedes, despierta –Le rogaba.

Ya habían pasado horas y las líneas negras llegaban casi al hombro de la niña cuando la puerta de la alacena se abrió.

-¡Deja de estar molestando tan temprano! –Vernon romo a Harry de la camisa y lo arrastro fuera de la alacena.

-¡Ayudala! –Le grito Harry. Vernon miro a la niña y se mofo.

-Holgazana… -Dijo. -¡Hazla que se levante! Y vayan a hacer el desayuno –Sentenció y se dio la media vuelta para entrar al comedor.

-¡Pero se siente mal! ¡¿Qué no vez! ¡No despierta! –Ni siquera pensó en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer, solamente sintió un golpe en la cara que lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma! –Le grito su tío y luego se fue de ahí sin decir más. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabia si de coraje, por el golpe o por miedo, miro a su hermana y supo que era hora de hacer algo que de verdad temia hacer…

Metio la mano debajo de la colchoneta y busco a tientas un secreto guardado… Saco una tarjeta, tenia un numero impreso bajo la leyenda 'Trabajador Social'. Hacia unos meses un hombre había ido a su escuela a hablarles sobre violencia en las familias, les había dado a cada uno una tarjeta y les había dicho que lo llamaran si sabían que algo similar le pasaba a algún compañero, la mayoría de los niños en su clase habían usado las tarjetas para hacer bolas de papel con saliva y comenzar una pequeña guerra, pero el había guardado la suya en su bolsillo para luego esconderla, solo por si acaso… Y ahora era el caso.

Harry se levanto y corrió a la sala, tomo el teléfono de la mesita y marco el numero. El teléfono timbro dos veces y un hombre contesto.

-_Roger Preston –_Atendio.

-¿Hola? –Dijo Harry dubitativo.

-_¿Con quién hablo?_

_-_H-Harry, Harry Potter

-_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?_

_-_Necesito ayuda…

Roger Preston conocía muy bien su oficio, no era presisamente el sueño de todo padre que su hijo creciera para ser un trabajador social, tampoco era el empleo soñado, era deprimente y mal pagado… Por otro lado, Roger Preston siempre decía que valia la pena el salario con tal de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

En los diez y siete años que llevaba en el puesto, Roger Preston había visto miles de casos de violencia familiar, a veces el padre golpeaba a la madre, a veces la madre golpeaba al hijo, raras veces el hijo maltrataba a los padres, había también casos de violencia contra los ancianos, si, Roger Preston había sabia que la violencia se daba en muchas maneras, física, psicológica, sexual, sabia también a los extremos a los que llegaban algunos casos, todos y cada uno de ellos con una historia particular, fue exactamente por eso que supo que venia otra historia cuando respondió esa llamada aquella mañana.

-Roger Preston –Respondio al segundo timbraso. Una llamada a las seis de la mañana solo podían ser o muy buenas, o muy malas noticias..

-_¿Hola? –_Era sin duda la voz de un niño, no mas de seis o siete años. Esos eran los peores. Se sento en su cama, su esposa se dio la vuelta, aun dormida.

-¿Con quién hablo?

-_H-Harry, Harry Potter._

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?

-_Necesito ayuda…_

-Dime.

-_Mi hermana… No se que le pasa, apenas respira –_La voz del niño sonaba apresurada, estaba asustado.

-Tranquilo Harry, dime, ¿Hay algún adulto contigo?

-_Eeh… Si, p-pero…_

_-_¿Podias ponerlo al teléfono?

-_¡No! Si saben que estoy llamando… No._

El instinto de Roger llamo, tomo una libreta de la comoda y saco una pluma de la gaveta.

-¿Dónde vives Harry? ¿Conoces tu dirección?

-_El número 4 de Private Driva, Little Winnings, Surrey… -_No puedo evitar sorprenderse, estaba apenas a dos manzanas de su casa, si no se equivocaba… Era la casa de Vernon Dursley, habían ido juntos a la secundaria.

-¿Vernon Dursley es tu padre? –Sabia que su ex compañero tenia un hijo, pero el apellido Potter no le sonaba.

-_Es mi tío… -_El niño no pudo terminar la frase. –_¡¿Qué demonios haces muchacho! –_Y el teléfono sono muerto…

Roger Preston se levanto inmediatamente, marco un numero en su teléfono mientras se metia unos pantalones y tomaba su camisa de una silla

-¿Roger? –Preguntó su mujer adormilada.

-Vuelve a dormir cariño, tengo una emergencia, volveré pronto. –Se inclino para besar a su esposa en la frente, ella apenas dijo 'aja' y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-_¿Qué pasa Señor Preston? –_Respondieron en su teléfono.

-Envia dos patrullas al numero 4 de Private Drive, estaré ahí en un momento, listos para un arresto. –Fue todo lo que dijo y colgó, tomo sus llaves y subió a su coche.

Harry y Heily aún no lo sabían… Pero ese día, sus vidas cambiarian…

-**Por favor Heily… Quedate Conmigo…**


	8. Vida Nueva

_**Quédate conmigo…**_

Una voz le susurraba al oído, pero por más que la buscara, Heily no podía encontrarla.

Iba caminando por una calle extrañamente conocida, todas las casas tenían un aspecto viejo y grisáceo, y justo l final de la calle había una casa con una vibra diferente a las demás… Tenía algo atrayente e intimidante, algo que la llamaba, y Heily no se resistía al llamado.

Cada paso la acercaba más, las casas a los lados iban desapareciendo, los sonidos se perdían, y justo cuando estaba por llegar, el suelo bajo sus pies se desvanecía…

Heily cayó a un vacio oscuro, sin forma, sin nada, todo era negro y ella caía y caía…

_**Quédate conmigo…**_

Solo veía algo blanco, brillante, sin forma… ¿Dónde estaba?

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta enfocar los largos focos en el techo blanco. Heily sabia donde estaba ahora, era un hospital, justo como al que habían llevado a Dudley, pero, ¿Por qué?

**Quédate conmigo…**

Miro a un lado y junto a ella, sentado en una silla y tomando su mano, estaba Harry, dormido.

-**Aquí estoy **–Le respondió ella, y el niño se despertó.

-¡Estas despierta! –Y la abrazó.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó la niña. Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Larga historia señorita Potter –Roger Preston entro a la habitación, se quito el saco y el sombrero y los dejo sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado Harry. –Lo importante es que esto jamás volverá a pasar –Le sonrió.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender.

-No tendrán que regresar a esa casa jamás –Eso fue más que suficiente para hacer a ambos niños sonreír, tenían la mente inundada de preguntas, pero temían que si las hacían aquel hombre cambiaria de opinión, así que simplemente aceptaron su corta explicación. –Por supuesto que habrá que hacer ciertos cambios primero… -Roger Preston subió a Harry a la cama junto a su hermana y se sentó en la silla.

Harry y Heily se miraron, la expresión de aquel hombre había cambiado, era más serio… Y es que Roger Preston sabía que había algo diferente en estos niños. No era la primera vez que trataba con personitas 'especiales' como ellos, pero si la primera vez que se encontraba con dos magos tan 'especiales'. Era más que obvio que en su trabajo se encontrara con este tipo de casos, en algún punto el ministerio de magia le había permitido conservar su memoria y conocimiento sobre los magos, bajo un juramento inquebrantable, por supuesto, pero jamás imagino que tendría esta responsabilidad en sus manos… Había escuchado hablar sobre 'Los elegidos', pero nunca pensó que los conocería.

El protocolo para los casos de maltrato hacia magos, era llamar inmediatamente al ministerio, pero Roger Preston no lo había hecho esta vez… Esta vez era diferente, esta vez sabia que nadie debía enterarse.

-Mi nombre es Roger Preston –Le dijo a Heily, ya se había presentado con Harry. –Y estoy aquí para ayudarlos, ¿Confían en mí? –Los niños se miraron y asintieron lentamente.

-Lo primero que deben saber, es que ustedes dos son… 'Especiales'

-**/Lo sabe/**

-Pueden hacer cosas que los demás no pueden, y estoy seguro de que ya se han dado cuenta de ello. –Espero, hasta que Harry se animo a hablar.

-¿Realmente somos magos? –Preguntó.

-Son mucho más que eso… Hace algunos años existió un mago oscuro, el más poderoso de los últimos cien años… No sé exactamente porque, pero ese mago estaba buscando a aquellos que tuviesen el poder de vencerlo, y esos magos, eran ustedes…

-/ ¿Por qué?/

-No sé, eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes cuando el tiempo llegue… Pero sé que algo paso la noche en que ese mago los encontró, el no logro matarlos y luego desapareció, algunos dicen que murió, otros creen que no le quedaba mucho de humano como para morir y que está escondido, esperando el momento adecuado para resurgir y volver por ustedes.

-Nuestros padres… -Dijo Heily, no fue una pregunta, ella ya conocía la respuesta.

-Fue él –Dijo Roger Preston. –Lord Voldemort. Así se hacía llamar. Aun hay magos que los buscan a ustedes, y yo jure proteger a todo niño que estuviese en peligro.-Roger Preston se levanto. –Y hare lo que esté en mis manos por protegerlos a ustedes dos. –Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otro hombre entro por la puerta. Miro a los gemelos como si fueran dos diamantes gigantes.

-¿Son ellos? –Le pregunto a Roger. -¿De verdad son ellos? –Roger se acerco al joven que acababa de entrar.

-Son ellos, Axel, son ellos. –Le dio la mano al hombre y puso una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Me juras que lo harás?

-Claro –Le respondió. –Te debo la vida, y el mundo mágico le debe mucho a ellos, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos.

-Anda entonces –Se dio la vuelta y miro a los niños, se puro el sombrero. –Mucha suerte, están destinados a algo grande, pero son dueños de ese destino, elijan bien. –Se dio la media vuelta. –Estaremos en contacto –Le dijo a Axel antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry y Heily no lo sabían en ese momento, pero sus vidas acababan de cambiar por completo, su destino había sido marcado una vez más.

Al día siguiente los titulares del profeta decían 'Los Elegidos han Muerto', la noticia principal había sido la gran ironía de haber sucumbido ante una alergia a una simple araña dorada después de haber sobrevivido al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Al día siguiente, Harry y Heily Potter, oficialmente, dejaron de existir…


	9. Promesa

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo... Pero han pasado cosas... Pero viendo el lado positivo, he tenido tiempo de pensar y procesar mejor la historia. Aqui les dejo este capítulo, prometo actualizar el siguiente pronto, ¿Quén sabe? Tal vez hasta hoy mismo.**

No llevaba más de veinte minutos en ese lugar y ya sentía ganas de salir corriendo, la sensación de vacío era intolerable… Los ecos de los gritos, quizá de semanas, meses, años atrás lo seguían por los pasillos, pero llevaba una idea en la mente, algo por lo que valía la pena estar ahí.

Axel acababa de tomar en sus manos la responsabilidad más grande a la que jamás se había enfrentado, pero por ellos lo haría todo, por Roger lo daría todo, después de todo, se los debía…

Llego al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente a una celda, al fondo se veía la figura de un hombre, sentado en una esquina, parecía que hablaba solo…

-Sirius –Llamo Axel. El hombre levanto la cabeza y miro hacia la reja de su celda. –Sirius, soy yo. –Se levanto tropezando y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a la reja.

-Pensé que no vendrías… -Le dijo.

-Cada semana, lo sabes –Le sonrió.

-Eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo… Relativamente –Le dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez lo has estado? –Axel se contuvo de reír, no quería inquietar a los dementores. –Sirius… Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los titulares del profeta… dicen que los elegidos han muerto –L expresión de Sirius fue de terror intenso, los dementores se inquietaron, comenzaron a buscar la fuente de tanto pánico. –Tranquilo, tranquilo –Le dijo Axel –Están vivos… Pero nadie debe saberlo. –Sirius se tranquilizo.

-¿Por qué?

-Se merecen una vida, Sirius… -Axel no quiso entrar en detalles, no quería alterar a Sirius, al menos no mientras siguiera en Azcaban, le había prometido que lo ayudaría a salir de ahí… Algún día.

-¿Viviendo escondidos? Vaya vida…

-Es por eso que necesito hablar contigo… -Axel sabia que el tema que estaba a punto de tocar era uno muy sensible para su amigo, pero era necesario. –Angelique… -Sirius se puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza y se alejo de la reja. –Sirius… Escúchame, es por ellos…

-Habla… -Sirius se sentó en el suelo, pero no lo miro.

-Fue una tragedia… Pero se perdió en la confusión del asesinato de los Potter –Axel se hinco y se acerco lo más que pudo. –Amigo, no sabes cuánto siento lo que pasó, pero podemos tomar ventaja de ello… ¿Crees en el destino?- Sirius levanto la mirada, Axel apenas pudo sostener la intensidad de los grises ojos de su amigo.

-¿Crees que el destino me quito a mis hijos para salvar a los de James? –Sonaba dolido.

-Sirius… Tú perdiste a tus hijos, ellos perdieron a sus padres… Hable con ella, está dispuesta a hacer esto, si tu estas dispuesto a hacerlo también.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ¡Mira donde estoy! –Sirius se levanto y pateo una lata vacía. –Atrapado aquí mientras esa maldita rata sigue suelta… -Axel suspiró profundamente… Ya lo había pensado, y cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius, a James, a Roger y a los niños…

-No por mucho tiempo… -Sirius levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En este momento hay una lechuza en camino, se dirige al ministerio de magia… Lleva consigo mi confesión y todas las pruebas necesarias para liberarte y arrestarme. –Sirius lo miró desconcertado.

-No… ¡NO! No tienes idea de lo que es… No sabes…

-Si, si lo sé… Te he visto aquí cada semana durante cinco años, he visto lo que te ha hecho, yo te prometí que te sacaría de aquí algún día, y el día ha llegado.

-Nadie te va a creer –Lo retó.

-Un sangre pura que creció entre Muggles, de familia en familia… Golpeado, maltratado, reprimido, llego a Hogwarts, Slytherin… Creció odiando a los Muggles y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de regresarles el favor, se desquito con una sangre sucia y su familia… -Le sonrió de lado a Sirius. –Puedo probarlo si así lo quiero Sirius, y eso es lo que quiero…

-No puedo dejar que hagas esto…

-No es solamente por ti, Sirius… Es mucho más que eso, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, lo que me has enseñado, eres como un hermano para mi, y también lo fue James, se lo debo a Roger, él fue quien me ayudó cuando estaba perdido, cuando no comprendía mis poderes y ahora es tiempo de que regrese los favores… No aceptare un no por respuesta, Sirius… -Las lágrimas que habían estado intentando contener se desbordaron, los dementores se inquietaron.

-Estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida… Vendré a verte cada semana…

-No, no lo harás… No debes hacerlo, debes hacerle saber a todos que me odias, que cada semana venia para hacerte sufrir, para hacerte creer que todo era tu culpa… Debes hacerle saber al mundo que conservaste tu cordura y que mi culpa me sobrepaso, que tuve que confesar porque el recuerdo de James me atormentaba…

-Axel…

-Sirius… Eres mi mejor amigo, te debo la vida. –Se alejo de la reja. –Hasta luego, Black. –Se dio la media vuelta y se alejo.

-Hasta luego… Preston…

Si, Axel le debía mucho a Roger… Le debía la vida que ahora tenía…

**Y bien? Reviews pliss x)**

**Kisses  
RebecaNara**


	10. Prisionero

**Sorry! No tenia internet, aki esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten ;)**

Sirius se preguntaba si todo había sido un sueño… Pero sabía que había sido real, tenía que ser real… No había soñado ni una sola vez desde que llego a Azcaban, todo eran pesadillas, y lo que había pasado la noche anterior no podía ser producto de su imaginación, pues ni en los mejores sueños que tuvo antes de ser encerrado injustamente, se llego a imaginar que algo así pasaría…

Sirius cerró los ojos, y por ese breve instante lo vio todo de nuevo…

Flash back.

_-…te lo digo Sirius, no me da buena espina –Un dos hombres iban caminando a lo largo de una vieja calle Muggle._

_-Te preocupas demasiado, Remus, es completamente se… guro… -Sirius se detuvo de golpe al ver su casa, las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta colgaba de sus gonzones. –No… -Fue apenas un susurro, ambos magos sacaron sus varitas y entraron a la casa sin pensarlo._

_Dentro, todo era un desastre, cuadros rotos, el sofá estaba dado vuelta y las cenizas de la chimenea esparcidas por el suelo, Sirius corrió escaleras arriba._

_-¡Angelique! –Grito, abrió la puerta de su habitación pero no había nadie adentro, había marcas en las paredes donde algo había impactado y quemado, corrió entonces a la habitación al final del pasillo. -¡Angelique! –Gritó de nuevo. Intento abrir la puerta, pero algo estaba recargado contra ella, empujo con más fuerza. Una bella mujer estaba en el suelo, era lo que bloqueaba la puerta, de entre su largo cabello negro azulado salían finos hilos de sangre que manchaban su blanco rostro._

_Sirius se hinco junto a ella._

_-Angelique… -La llamo, la mujer apenas alcanzo a abrir los ojos y Sirius suspiro aliviado._

_-Yo… n-no… -Y dejo caer la cabeza. Sirius se levanto lentamente y dio media vuelta._

_-¿Sirius? –Remus entro a la habitación. -¿Qué paso? –Se hinco junto a la bruja y miro a su amigo. Sirius se acerco lentamente al fondo de la habitación._

_Había una cuna grande, solía ser de madera blanca, pero estaba manchada de negro… Sirius se acerco lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, no los abrió hasta que estuvo frente a la cuna._

_-¿Sirius? –Remus se levanto con lentitud. Sirius se dejo caer de rodillas, temblaba. –Sirius… -Remus comprendió, se acerco a su amigo y miro la cuna… Dentro, los pequeños cuerpos de dos niños de apenas un año, los ojos abiertos. Los que un día fueron alegres y brillantes orbes grises, se veían opacos, sin vida._

Fin del Flash back.

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe. El horrible recuerdo lo atormentaba cada día, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaban los ojos de sus hijos… Sin vida, vacios, perdidos…

Al día siguiente, después de su tragedia, los titulares del profeta anunciaban la derrota de Lord Voldemort y el asesinato de los Potter, ni siquiera le prestaron atención a los dos pequeños Black que habían muerto la misma noche. Parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Flash Back.

_-¡Sirius, NO! –Angelique Black se aferraba a Sirius, estaban rodeados de magos con sus varitas apuntando hacia ellos, dos magos tenían a Sirius con los brazos detrás de su espalda y otro intentaba alejar a Angelique._

_-Shh… Tranquila –Le decía Sirius. –Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, soy inocente –Le decía él._

_-Pero… -La mujer poso sus intensos ojos negros en los grises de Sirius. –No me dejes sola…_

_-No te dejare –Lograron apartarla de él y se lo llevaron arrastrando, dementores siguiéndolo naturalmente por todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. -¡Estaremos juntos pronto, te lo juro! –Alcanzó a gritar antes de que lo metieran en una celda de cuatro por cuatro, hecha completamente de metal._

Fin del Flash Back.

Lo último que Sirius vio de la mujer que amaba, de la madre de sus hijos, fueron sus ojos negros, tan hermosos e intensos entre los mechones del largo cabello negro azulado que caía lacio sobre su pálido rostro.

Había sido el recuerdo de esos ojos lo que lo había mantenido vivo durante cinco años, y habían sido las visitas de Axel lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo. Cada semana, siempre con noticias del mundo, por pequeñas o grandes que fueran. A veces traía cartas de Angelique y se las leía, cuando se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

-Sirius Black –Una voz solemne y formal llamo su nombre. Sirius miro hacia la voz, vio varios hombres parados frente a su celda. Se levanto y camino con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

-¿A qué debo el placer? –Preguntó.

No le respondieron, simplemente abrieron la reja, grilletes aparecieron mágicamente alrededor de sus muñecas y sus tobillos, una cadena llego a las manos del hombre que había llamado su nombre. Comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo. Sirius ya se había acostumbrado a los gritos provenientes de cada rincón de la prisión. Los dementores se movían inquietos, pero no se atrevían a acercarse, llevaban un patronus.

La luz encegueció a Sirius cuando una enorme puerta se abrió y salió a la luz del día por primera vez en años. No podía ver pero escuchaba el sonido de los flashes. Cuando logro abrir los ojos, vio a decenas de reporteros con sus cámaras.

-Por orden del ministerio de magia, el día de hoy Sirius Black es liberado de todos los cargos por los que fue encerrado en la prisión de Azcaban –El mismo ministro de magia fue quien hablo. –Se le ofrece al señor Black nuestra más sincera disculpa –Se dio media vuelta y miro a Sirius a los ojos. Hacía años que los únicos ojos humanos que veía, eran los de Axel. El ministro le tendió la mano. –Y por su valentía se le honra con El Corazón del Dragón, el máximo premio a la valentía y el coraje de nuestro mundo. –Miro a las cámaras cuando Sirius acepto su mano y los grilletes desaparecieron. –Este hombre fue encarcelado injustamente hace cinco años, privado de su libertad y su familia, y por eso el ministerio se avergüenza. Sirius Black no traicionó a los Potter, Sirius Black no asesinó a Peter Petigrew, Sirius Black fue solo a enfrentar al verdadero traidor y asesino. –El ministro apunto con un dedo a una celda a su derecha. La puerta de la celda se abrió y un celador halo de una cadena y de la celda de metal, salió un hombre prácticamente fuera de sí. –Axel Preston –Sentenció. –Por el asesinato de Peter Petigrew y la traición a los Potter, se te sentencia a una eternidad en la prisión de Azcaban.

Por un segundo los ojos de Sirius y los de Axel se encontraron. Justo en ese segundo Sirius hizo un pacto… Algún día, le regresaría el favor.

Los aplausos casi lo ensordecieron, pero aun así escucho una voz que pensó jamás volvería a escuchar.

-¡Sirius! –Miro entre los flashes de las cámaras, y ahí estaban… Un par de hermosos e intensos ojos negros, en un bello y pálido rostro entre mechones de cabello negro azulado. Sirius sonrió, sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía. Abrió los brazos y dio dos pasos al frente, Angelique corrió a sus brazos.

Los flashes aumentaron y los reporteros se arremolinaban por captar la mejor imagen. Sirius abrazo a su mujer con fuerza, con amor, con pasión.

-¿Acaso no te lo dije? –Susurro a su oído.

-No lo dude ni por un segundo –Respondió ella.


	11. Identidad

**Hey! ¿Como estan? Pues aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo, algunos lo amaran, otros lo odiaran, no tengan miedo de darme su más sincera opinion, y no se preocupen, siempre seran Harry y Heily, jamas lo olvidaran ; )**

Las manos de Sirius y Angelique no se separaron ni un segundo desde su reencuentro, ni siquiera cuando el ministro de magia le ofreció a Sirius llevarlos a ambos hasta la puerta de su casa en su propio coche. Sirius de verdad sentía deseos de golpear a ese hombre en la cara, pero sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

-De verdad no sabe cuánto lo sentimos, señor Black, estaremos en deuda con usted siempre. –Le decía el ministro, ofreciéndoles a ambos un vaso de un licor oscuro. Sirius acepto el trago. –Si algún día necesita algo, lo que sea… -Sirius sonrió de lado y tomo un trago, el licor le quemo la garganta.

-Cuente con ello –Le hizo saber. El ministro se acomodo en el asiento, inquieto.

-Pero bueno, viendo el lado positivo, ahora podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido, formar una familia, ¿Cierto? –Miró a Angelique.

-Mis hijos no conocen a su padre, ¿Cómo se recupera ese tiempo? –Sirius apretó la mano de Angelique y beso su frente. El ministro se sorprendió.

-No sabía que tenían hijos –Dijo con las cejas alzadas.

-Dos –Dijo Sirius. –Gemelos… Niño y niña. –Miro al ministro intensamente a los ojos. –Pudimos haber sido nosotros también… -El ministro relajo la expresión.

Los Potter no habían sido los únicos muertos esa noche. Decenas de familias habían sido atacadas esa misma noche, sólo los mejores mortifagos habían sido parte del ataque, todos con la única intención de eliminar a los hijos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a todos los gemelos, para ser exactos.

-Tuvieron suerte –Le dijo el ministro. –Ya-Sabes-Quien fue derrotado antes de que llegara a ustedes… -El ministro se vio incomodo. -¿Ha escuchado la noticia? –Le preguntó a Sirius sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pero Sirius sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

-La única noticia que he tenido últimamente, es que soy inocente, y eso ya lo sabía. –El ministro lo miro a los ojos, solo por unos segundos, y luego aparto la vista de nuevo.

-Los gemelos Potter han muerto… -Sirius sabía que no era verdad, pero utilizo a su favor el escalofrió que lo recorrió al escuchar esas palabras. Agacho la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su frente, el cabello sucio y enredado le cayó sobre la cara, Angelique lo abrazo y le lanzo una mirada mordaz al ministro.

Esa mujer no se andaba por las ramas, por eso es que le llamo la atención a Sirius en primer lugar. _'Lo juro, si existe una mujer que logre domar a Sirius Black, ¡le daré un beso francés a un goblin!' _Y James Potter tuvo que cumplir su promesa… Ni siquiera fue divertido, la verdad, resulto perturbante.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Sirius.

-Al parecer, tenían una alergia extrema al veneno de araña, los llevaron a un hospital Muggle y fueron transferidos a San Mungo, pero no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer…

-Ya basta –Lo interrumpió Angelique. –Miro a Sirius. –Hablaremos de eso después, mira –Le dijo, corrió la cortina que cubría la ventana, el coche se había detenido y frente a ellos, la mansión de los Black.

Sirius y Angelique jamás habían vivido ahí, querían llevar una vida más sencilla cuando comenzaron su familia, pero esta vez debía ser diferente, había escudos y protecciones más fuertes en la mansión… Y ninguno de los dos soportaría regresar a la casa donde sus hijos habían muerto. Sirius sonrió al ver la enorme mansión de color oscuro.

Había unos diez escalones y luego las dos enormes puertas de entrada, había gárgolas a los lados frente a la casa una enorme fuente donde el agua salía de la boca de un dragón negro. Sirius y Angelique subieron los escalones hasta la mitad y una de las puertas se abrió.

Una bruja joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules traía de la mano un par de niños, un niño y una niña, ambos de cabello lacio y negro azulado, y con los ojos más grises que Sirius había visto… Se parecían tanto a los ojos de sus hijos, pero estos tenían una vida… Diferente. Parecían algo dubitativos, hasta confundidos. Sirius les sonrió, y ellos le sonrieron a él. Podían cambiar su apariencia y cambiarles el nombre, pero esa sonrisa no mentía… Era la misma sonrisa de James.

Sirius miro al ministro e hizo un ademan con la cabeza, el ministro pareció reaccionar.

-Hermosa familia –Le dijo, se dio la vuelta y entro a su coche. –Estaremos en contacto –Le dijo y cerró la puerta, el coche le dio la vuelta a la fuente y se marchó.

-Bienvenido señor Black.-La bruja le sonrió a Sirius.

-Puedes retirarte Leah –Le dijo Angelique, la bruja asintió con la cabeza y entro a la casa, dejo a ambos niños ahí. Sirius se acerco a ellos y se agacho para quedar a su nivel.

-Harry y Heily –Les sonrió.

-/ ¿Tu eres Sirius Black?/ -Preguntaron ambos.

-Para servirles.

-¿Conociste a nuestros padres? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Fueron mis mejores amigos.

-¿Serás nuestro padre ahora? –Preguntó Heily. Sirius le sonrió.

-¿Ya se los han explicado? –Se miraron uno a otro y asintieron dubitativos.

-Algo así –Respondió Harry.

-Si, seré su padre. –Lo recorrió una extraña sensación al decir eso, no era desagradable.

-Esto es confuso… -Dijo la niña. Angelique se acerco y se hinco junto a Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero lo entenderán con el tiempo… Los cuatro nos acostumbraremos a esto, seremos una familia. –Sirius se levanto, le revolvió el cabello a Harry.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, definitivamente necesito un baño.

Estaban pasando tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, un día estaban metidos en una alacena temerosos de prender la luz y soñando con tener una familia, y al día siguiente estaban acostados en una enorme cama en una habitación aún más grande, mirando estrellas y planetas moverse en el techo con sus nuevos padres en la habitación contigua.

**-¿Tu también tienes miedo? –**Preguntó Heily.

**-Si… -**Respondió Harry.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para quedar de costado, de frente al otro. Aun no se acostumbraban a mirar a los ojos de cada uno y no ver el verde esmeralda, eran grises, parecía mercurio, el cabello de Harry no estaba enredado y el de Heily era completamente lacio y manejable. No dijeron nada más, cerraron los ojos lentamente y se quedaron dormidos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descansaron, no hubo sueños, no hubo pesadillas, sólo durmieron…

Hacia tanto tiempo que el agua caliente no tocaba su piel, casi había olvidado la sensación, en Azcaban hacían caer agua helada una vez a la semana, si tenían suerte, así que Sirius se tomo su tiempo. No supo si pasó una hora o pasaron diez, pero cuando salió de la regadera, el sol ya se había ocultado, se envolvió en una toalla y limpio el vaho del espejo con la mano, apenas se reconocía. Tomó una navaja de afeitar y se deshizo de la barba, y luego corto las puntas de su cabello hasta dejarlo sobre sus hombros, lo cepillo y lo ato en una cola, por algún motivo no sentía ganas de dejarlo más corto.

Sirius abrió la puerta del baño, y lo que vio frente a él fue toda una visión. Angelique estaba sentada sobre la cama de sabanas oscuras, su piel blanca contrastaba con el camisón de seda negro, su largo cabello lacio caía a los lados de su rostro y se arremolinaba sobre el colchón, y sus intensos ojos negros parecían mirar lo más recóndito de su alma. No hablaron, Sirius solo se acerco, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso como hacía años quería hacerlo.

Los primeros rayos del sol se alzaron hasta tocar la mansión Black y se colaron por los ventanales de la habitación principal e iluminaron el rostro de Angelique, Sirius estaba despierto desde hacía horas y jugaba con el cabello de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos –Dijo. Angelique se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, levanto la mirada, Sirius tenia la suya fija en el techo.

-No podemos soltarles todo de golpe –Le respondió. –Tiempo al tiempo, Sirius. –Sonrió y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. –Nunca has sabido esperar. Sirius sonrió de lado y beso su cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta tres veces.

-Pase –dijo Sirius. Leah abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

-Buenos días ¿Los señores Black desean desayunar? –Preguntó. Angelique se sentó y tomo una fina bata de seda de un lado de la cama y se la puso.

-Llévenos el desayuno a la habitación de los niños en diez minutos, gracias. –Se levanto y camino al tocador, se sentó y tomo un cepillo. Sirius se sentó en la orilla de la cama y rodo los ojos.

-Gracias –Le dijo a la joven -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Leah –Respondió.

-Gracias Leah, puedes retirarte. –La joven asintió y cerró la puerta tras de si. Sirius se levanto y se acerco a Angelique, beso su cabeza y despeino su cabello. –No has cambiado.

-Tu tampoco –Sirius abrió un cajón y saco una bata de seda oscura y se ha hecho sobre los hombros.

-Tiempo al tiempo, pero comenzemos de una vez. –Angelique metió el cepillo a su bolsillo y se levanto, le tendió una mano a Sirius.

-Vamos entonces. –Sirius tomó su mano y salieron juntos de la habitación, caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo y abrieron lentamente la puerta. Se quedaron unos minutos mirando a los gemelos dormir.

-Es una segunda oportunidad –Dijo Angelique, y apretó la mano de Sirius. –Para los cuatro. –Sirius sonrió.

-Aprovechémosla.

Se acercaron al pie de la cama.

-Harry, Heily –Llamo Sirius. Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente. –Buenos días –Dijo Sirius. –Los gemelos se sentaron.

-¿Fue un sueño? –Preguntó Heily.

Angelique se sentó junto a ella y saco el cepillo de su bolsillo, lo paso lentamente por el cabello de la niña.

-Si –Le dijo. –Un sueño hecho realidad, siempre quise una niña –Sonrió. –Heily miró a Harry y Harry miró a Sirius.

-Se que es confuso, también es un cambio radical para nosotros, pero nos acostumbraremos… Y seremos una familia, les explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo –Harry y Heily se miraron.

-**Algo me dice que esto esta bien…**

**-Así debería de haber sido todo desde un principio…**

-¿Confiaran en nosotros? –Preguntó Angelique.

-/Si/. –Sirius sonrió.

-Axel ya les explico sobre Voldemort, ¿Cierto? –Los gemelos asintieron. –Bien, lo primero que deben saber, es que jamás deben pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, al menos no entre otra gente, los magos aun temen escuchar ese nombre. –Los gemelos escuchaban atentamente. –Lo que Axel les explico sobre los elegidos, es todo lo que deben saber por ahora. –Sirius miro a Angelique.

-Y aquí viene lo más difícil –Dijo ella. Dejo de cepillar el cabello de Heily. –El mundo mágico cree que ustedes han muerto, y así debe quedarse. –Harry y Heily la miraron esperando una explicación. –Si alguien pregunta, tú te llamas Scarlett Angelique Black –Le dijo a Heily.

-Y tú eres Alexander Sirius Black –Le dijo Sirius a Harry.

Scarlett y Alexander Black…


	12. Callejon Diagon

Meses después.

-¿Más jugo, señorita Black?

-Por favor –Dijo la niña, y le acerco su vaso a Leah, la bruja lo lleno de jugo de calabaza y se lo regresó. Iban en un enorme coche negro con ventanas blindadas, era el primer viaje de los gemelos al Callejón Diagon.

-Háblanos más sobre Kioshy –Pidió el niño. Angelique sonrió.

-El viaje es una experiencia única, todos se reúnen en el bosque de Arnak, hay un enorme claro y en el suelo están los símbolos de los cuatro elementos naturales, Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua, todos grabados en mármol, y justo en el centro, está el escudo de Kioshy, ahí es donde aparece el primer Fénix y la directora les da a todos la bienvenida. –Angelique podía repetir la misma historia cientos de veces, ella amaba su alma mater. –Entonces cientos de Fenix aparecen entre llamas de colores, los alumnos se despiden de sus familias y cada uno se reúne en el símbolo de su propio elemento.

-Pero por ser su primera vez, ustedes irán al centro –Sirius intervino.

-Y entonces los Fénix expanden sus alas y entre llamas frías de colores, aparecen a los alumnos en una plataforma de mármol flotante, justo frente a la isla de Kioshy. Sera un viaje increíble, y durante cuatro años ustedes aprenderán artes marciales, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y lo más interesante… Magia sin varita, el control de los cuatro elementos naturales.

Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminaban cada vez que escuchaban a Angelique hablar de Kioshy, estaban ansiosos por comenzar.

A diferencia de Hogwarts, Kioshy era una escuela de magia de 11 años. Los magos y brujas ingresaban al cumplir los siete años, y durante los primeros cuatro años aprendían artes marciales, combate, control de los elementos, tácticas de guerra, se decía que Kioshy entrenaba a un ejército de magos. Angelique había asistido a Kioshy, así que ella y Sirius acordaron que los gemelos irían a Kioshy durante cuatro años y luego cambiarían a Hogwarts.

El coche se detuvo, la puerta del lado de Sirius se abrió, el bajo primero y luego le tendió la mano a Angelique, los gemelos salieron tras de ellos y luego bajo Leah, traía un morral café.

-Gracias Walter –dijo Sirius, el viejo mago asintió con la cabeza, subió al coche y se fue. –Vamos. –Sirius le dio la mano a Scarlett. Alexander tomo la mano de Angelique y los cuatro entraron al caldero chorreante, seguidos se Leah.

Magos y brujas hablaban y comían o tomaban algo en las mesas del caldero chorreante, algunos subían o bajaban las escaleras de sus habitaciones.

-¡Sirius! –El bar tender dejo un vaso a medio servir y salió de detrás de la barra a estrechar la mano del mago. –No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegro de que te hayan liberado, yo siempre supe que eran inocente.

-Gracias, Tom. –Sirius le sonrió. Muchas veces había estado sentado en la barra del caldero chorreante, normalmente cuando se iba de su casa, y Tom siempre había estado ahí para darle un buen consejo y servirle un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. –Creo que ya conoces a Angelique. –Tom beso el dorso de la mano de la bruja.

-Tan bella como siempre –Le dijo. Había sido precisamente ahí donde Sirius y Angelique se habían conocido.

Flash Back

_-En algún momento tendrás que regresar a casa, ¿Lo sabes, no? –Tom le sirvió un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a un joven de unos quince años de cabello negro y ojos grises que estaba sentado a la barra del caldero chorreante._

_-No voy a regresar esta vez, Tom –Sirius le dio un largo trago al tarro._

_-Eres un muchacho, Sirius, Hogwarts comenzara pronto, no ganas nada con irte de tu casa ahora, piensa que ya queda poco tiempo para que cumplas los 17 y podrás hacer lo que quieras de tu vida._

_-Puedo hacer lo que quiera de mi vida ahora._

_La puerta del caldero se abrió de golpe y una rafaga de nieve entro, una figura encapuchada entro y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de ella. Se acercó y se sentó a la barra, dos asientos a la derecha de Sirius y se quito la capucha. Tom se acerco._

_-¿Qué te sirvo? –Le preguntó. Volteo a ver a Sirius._

_-Lo que sea que él está tomando. –Respondió y se saco los guantes._

_Sirius la observó, su cabello debía llegarle a las caderas y era de un extraño negro azulado, completamente lacio, su piel era suave y blanca, contrastando con lo oscuro de su cabello, y por el breve momento en que ella cruzo su mirada con la suya, lo impresionó la intensidad de sus ojos negros._

_Las horas pasaron, Sirius acorto el espacio entre ellos y se sumergieron en una conversación, ella también quería irse de su casa, pero se convencieron mutuamente de esperar al menos un año más._

_-Angelique Hollow –Le dijo ella. _

_-Sirius Black.- Sirius tomo su mano y beso su dorso. Ella alzó una ceja. -¡Aah! –Sirius soltó su mano, y luego la miro. La mano de ella estaba envuelta en llamas azules._

_-Un placer, Sirius Black. –Le sonrió de lado. _

_Y así fue como todo comenzó._

Fin del Flash Back.

Angelique le sonrió a Tom, y luego este miro a los niños.

-No sabía que tenían hijos –Les dijo.

-Gemelos. –Le dijo Angelique. Tom la miro.

-Tienen mucha suerte. –No sólo lo decía por la bendición de que fuesen gemelos, sino por la verdadera suerte que habían corrido de que siguieran vivos. Angelique sintió que algo dentro de ella se removía, pero Sirius apretó su mano.

-Lo sabemos. –Respondió el. Miro al niño. -¿Dónde están sus modales? –Le preguntó y le sonrió. El niño le extendió la mano a Tom.

-Alexander –Le dijo y estrecho su mano, la niña hizo lo mismo.

-Scarlett. –Angelique casi suspiro aliviada, era la primera vez que ellos se presentaban ante un extraño con sus nuevos nombres.

-Nombres fuertes. –Les dijo. –Serán grandes magos cuando lleguen a Hogwarts. –Les dijo.

-Kioshy –Corrigió Angelique. –Irán primero a Kioshy.

-Oooh, ya veo, así que vienen a hacer sus compras para el colegio, ¿No? –Les preguntó a los gemelos.

-/Si/ -Se notaba la emoción en su voz.

-En ese caso, no los entretengo más. –Tom se hizo a un lado y los cuatro pasaron al fondo del lugar seguidos por Leah, abrieron la puerta y todos se metieron en la estrecha habitación y se quedaron parados frente a la pared de ladrillos.

Los gemelos se miraron.

-**¿Y ahora qué? –**Preguntó la niña.

**-No se…**

Leah se acercó a la pared y toco algunos ladrillos con la punta de su varita, los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse hasta que la pared desapareció. Los gemelos quedaron maravillados con el callejón Diagon, sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, siguiendo a la bruja que vendía hígado de dragón y se perdían en los goblins que se dirigían al banco y luego de regreso a la tienda de dulces junto a una tienda de que salían luces de colores.

-/Wow…/

-Túnicas. –Dijo Angelique –Vamos. –Tomó a la niña de la mano y entraron a una tienda de túnicas.

-Buenos días –Dijo la dependienta, fijo su mirada en Sirius, pero no dijo nada.

-Kioshy. –Le dijo Angelique, la bruja asintió y fue a la trastienda. Angelique llevo a la niña y la subió sobre un banquito rodeado de espejos. La dependienta regreso con un montón de telas y las puso en una mesita junto al banquito. Cerró una cortina alrededor de los espejos. Sirius y Alexander se quedaron recorriendo la tienda.

-¿Y qué opinas? –Le preguntó Sirius.

-Wow. –Dijo Alexander, como si no encontrara otra palabra para describir el callejón. Sirius rio.

-Si, fue lo mismo que dije yo la primera vez. El niño miró por la ventana, frente a ellos había una tienda con una escoba en la vitrina.

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es? –Le preguntó a Sirius.

-Es exactamente lo que crees que es.

-¿De verdad vuelan?

-Ya lo averiguaras, tú y tu hermana necesitaran una. –Alexander se dio la media vuelta tan rápido que casi tira un maniquí. Sirius tuvo que detenerlo y regresarlo a su lugar.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó el niño.

-Shh –Le dijo Sirius. –Se supone que es una sorpresa… Así que actúa sorprendido. –Alexander sonrió.

La cortina se corrió.

-¿Sirius? –Llamo Angelique. Sirius y Alexander se acercaron.

-Hermosa. –Dijo Sirius y sonrió de lado, Heily estaba parada sobre el banquito. Llevaba una falda negra, la orilla de abajo tenía una delgada franja blanca. Tenía una camisola negra de manga larga con una franja blanca en cada manga y una especie de cinturón/corsé blanco en la cintura.

-Mira esto –Dijo Angelique, y le puso una túnica negra sobre los hombros y le puso la capucha. La túnica tenía un escudo en el lado derecho y se cerraba en el cuello con un broche de plata en forma de dragón. –Esto es tan emocionante –Le dijo a Sirius. –Me recuerda a mi cuando comenzó la escuela.

La única diferencia con el uniforme de Alexander, es que en lugar de falda, era un pantalón y llevaba un chaleco blanco.

**-Adivina que. –**Le dijo Alexander a su hermana. Estaban en una tienda nueva, en habitaciones separadas, habían ido ahí para comprar botas y la ropa para las clases de combate.

-**¿Qué? **

-**Nos compraran escobas.**

**-Pensé que ya no teníamos que barrer…**

**-Voladoras, Heily… Escobas voladoras…**

**-Scarlett –**Lo corrigió. -**¿De verdad?**

**-Si –**Le respondió su hermano. –**Pero actúa sorprendida.**

**-Créeme, lo estaré.**

Entraron a varias tiendas más para comprar libros y artículos que iban a necesitar, pero aun no habían entrado a ninguna de las tiendas a las que los gemelos querían ir.

-Más tarde –Decía Angelique cuando ellos querían entrar a la dulcería o la tienda de bromas. –Lo prometo.

Pero los gemelos no eran los únicos.

-Deberíamos comprar más pergamino… -Dijo Angelique, parada frente a la tienda donde habían comprado cuadernos, pergamino y tinta. A Scarlett la dejaron llevar una morada y a Alexander una verde.

-Deberíamos ir a comer helado –Dijo Sirius. -¿Quién quiere helado? –Los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente y ambos levantaron la mano. Nunca les habían preguntado eso antes. Sirius también levanto la mano. –Mayoría de votos –Le dijo a Angelique, ella rodo los ojos y levanto su mano también. –Hecho, vayamos por un helado.

Entraron a una heladería y se sentaron en una mesa en el segundo piso, desde donde podían ver a la gente caminar apurada o detenerse frente a las vitrinas. Alexander pidió un helado de chocolate con nuez y jarabe de mora, Scarlett pidió uno de fresa con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de vainilla. Sirius y Angelique compartían uno de chocolate con jarabe de mango. Siempre había sido el favorito de ambos.

-¿Qué es eso? –El niño miraba la tienda de la que salían luces de colores.

-La tienda de bromas. –Respondió Sirius. –Le haremos una visita más tarde.

-¡No! –Dijo Angelique. –Que hagan desastres en Hogwarts si quieres, pero la política en Kioshy es mas estricta.

-¿Quién dijo que era para ellos? –Sirius sonrió. –Y si mal no recuerdo, tú eras la mayor bromista de Kioshy –Sonrió de lado. Angelique alzo una ceja, Sirius sabia que eso significaba una cosa. Antes de poder apartar su mano, la de Angelique se encendió en llamas azules. –No has cambiado –Dijo Sirius y metió su mano en el bolsillo.

Scarlett y Alexander habían dejado el helado de lado cuando vieron eso.

-/Wow…/

-Dime que me enseñaran a hacer eso. –Dijo la niña. Angelique encendió una pequeña llama azul en la palma de su mano y se las mostro.

-Esto y mucho más.

-/Genial/

-Bien, bien –Dijo Sirius, se levanto y dejo un par de Galeones sobre la mesa. –Es hora de ir por lo más importante. Alexander y Scarlett miraron las monedas doradas.

Sirius saco dos Galeones de su bolsillo y le dio uno a cada uno.

-Se llaman Galeones. –Les dijo. –Vamos.

Salieron de la heladería y caminaron por el callejón. Los gemelos iban absortos en las monedas y chocaron con Sirius cuando este se detuvo. Guardaron los Galeones en los bolsillos, Leah había estado comprando en la tienda de hierbas, pero ya se les había unido de nuevo.

Entraron a la tienda donde Alexander había visto la escoba. Sirius y Angelique se acercaron a hablar con el dependiente de la tienda, los gemelos se pusieron a recorrer toda la tienda. Subieron los escalones para llegar al segundo piso, y ahí lo vieron. Había una especie de jaula plateada y dentro, volaban decenas de pelotitas doradas, justo como la que Alexander traía en su bolsillo.

-¿Para qué es eso? –Le pregunto Scarlett a Leah. La bruja se acerco y vio las pelotitas.

-Se llaman Snitch. –Les dijo. –Se usan para jugar Quidditch. –Alexander iba a preguntar que era el Quidditch, pero Sirius los llamo.

-Scarlett, Alexander. –Los gemelos bajaron las escaleras seguidos por Leah. Sirius tenía dos escobas, una en cada mano y les sonreía. Los gemelos se acercaron y él le dio una a cada uno.

No tuvieron que fingir estar sorprendidos. Jamás habían volado sobre una escoba, pero se veía tan bonita… Las pajitas estaban todas en su lugar, el mando estaba lustrado y se veía increíble.

-Nimbus 200 –Les dijo Sirius. –Ultimo modelo.

-/Genial/ -Dijeron ambos.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –Les dijo Angelique. Ese día habían nacido los hijos de Angelique y Sirius.


	13. Kioshy

**Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, reviews pliss.**

La repentina luz del sol los despertó muy temprano en la mañana, Scarlett y Alexander hundieron la cara en la almohada y se quejaron.

-Buenos días. –Les dijo Angelique alegremente. Scarlett se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Angelique se sentara junto a ella. Así lo hizo y saco un cepillo de su bolsillo y lo paso por el cabello de la niña.

-Buenos días. –Le dijo ella, medio dormida.

-Buenos días… -Dijo Alexander bostezando.

-¿Emocionados? –Les preguntó. Scarlett y Alexander abrieron los ojos de golpe y el niño se sentó en la cama.

-/ ¡Es hoy!/ -Gritaron ambos, se pararon en la cama y comenzaron a brincar.

-¡Es hoy!

-¡Es hoy! –Repetían y daban vueltas. Angelique se levanto y puso las manos en las caderas, los gemelos se detuvieron y la miraron, entonces ella sonrió y se subió a la cama con ellos.

-¡Es hoy! –Les dijo y siguió brincando con ellos.

-¿Es hoy? –Se detuvieron y miraron a Sirius, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-/Es hoy/ -Le dijeron los gemelos. Sirius les sonrió.

-A bañarse entonces. –Scarlett y Alexander corrieron al baño, pero la niña ganó, cerró la puerta y Alexander apenas alcanzo a detenerse antes de estrellarse.

Sirius rio.

-Ve al nuestro. –Le dijo al niño, y Alexander salió corriendo a la habitación de Sirius y Angelique.

-Es hoy. –Le dijo ella y lo besó.

-Es hoy… -Le respondió Sirius, con cierta nostalgia.

-Estarán bien. –Le dijo ella.

-Lo sé. –Sirius tomo su mano y salieron de la habitación.

Una hora después los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa, desayunando. Los baúles y las escobas ya habían sido enviadas a Kioshy el día anterior, por más que Sirius, Scarlett y Alexander habían insistido, Angelique no había permitido que Sirius les enseñara a volar antes de que llegaran al colegio.

-¿Cuál es tu elemento? –Le pregunto Alexander a Angelique, y luego se tomo de un trajo su zumo de calabaza.

-Agua –Ella le sonrió.

-¿Y cuál será el nuestro? –Preguntó la niña.

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguen a Kioshy. Nadie sabe cuál es su elemento hasta la selección.

-¿Y cuál es tu elemento? –Le preguntó a Sirius.

-Ni idea. –Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Tierra. –Dijo Angelique, Sirius la miro. –Con los años de convivir con alguien, puedes darte cuenta de cuál es el elemento que lo define. –Sirius le sonrió.

Scarlett y Alexander se tomaron de un golpe el resto del zumo de calabaza y dejaron los vasos sobre la mesa.

-/ ¡Listo!/ -Sirius y Angelique les habían dicho que no saldrían hasta que terminaran de desayunar, así que se habían apurado lo más posible sin atragantarse.

-Vamos entonces. –Angelique estaba casi tan emocionada como los niños. Leah entró al comedor en ese momento.

-¿Se van ya los señores Black? –Preguntó.

-Es hoy. –Le dijo Alexander sonriente. Leah le dio un morralito negro, muy parecido al suya, a cada uno. Ambos tenían sus iniciales entrelazadas bordadas en color plateado.

-Aquí hay galletas y zumo de calabaza para el camino, son morrales sin fondo. –Les dijo. –Mucha suerte. –Scarlett y Alexander le dieron un abrazo a Leah y se despidieron de ella.

-Gracias Leah. –Dijo Sirius, luego tomo la mano de Angelique y la mano de Alexander, Scarlett tomó la mano de Angelique. –No se suelten. –Dijo, y se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron a las afueras de un bosque, frente a un carruaje con caballos negros. El mismo chofer que conducía el coche de los Black les abrió la puerta. Los baúles de los gemelos ya estaban en la parte de atrás. Subieron al carruaje y se adentraron en el bosque.

Alexander metió la mano en su morral, casi hasta el codo y sacó una bolsa llena de galletas.

-Ojala sea una bolsa sin fondo también. –Dijo, y se comió una. Sirius y Angelique se rieron.

El recuerdo de los Dursley era distante… Al principio sentían que su vida con Sirius y Angelique era irreal, pero ahora más bien se sentía natural, como algo que siempre debió de haber sido así, los Dursley fueron una pesadilla de la cual finalmente habían despertado.

Sirius y Angelique se sentían exactamente igual, sentían que algo finalmente estaba en su lugar, que las piezas de un rompecabezas que llevaban años intentando resolver, finalmente habían encajado. Siempre iban a hacerles falta dos piezas que no podían reemplazar, pero encontraron otras dos que jamás imaginaron tener, y eran maravillosas, no las cambiarían por nada en el mundo.

El carruaje se detuvo, Scarlett y Alexander sentían mariposas en el estómago, estaban nerviosos y emocionados. La puerta se abrió y Sirius bajo, le dio la mano a Angelique y luego le ayudo a Scarlett y Alexander a bajar. Había cientos de magos reunidos, junto a ellos paso una chica rubia, de unos 15 años, con el mismo uniforme que le habían comprado a Scarlett, la diferencia era que las partes blancas eran azules.

Caminaron hasta llegar al claro, y ahí vieron los símbolos de los elementos grabados en mármol, y en el centro, el escudo de Kioshy, un circulo con palabras en latín rodeándolo, en el centro un sol y una luna entrelazados y un dragón envolviéndolos. Todos se reunieron alrededor del círculo de mármol, y entonces, justo en el centro del escudo de Kioshy, se encendió una llamarada verde y frente a ellos apareció una bruja, debía tener unos 40 años, traía un hermoso vestido verde con un corsé negro y una túnica blanca sobre los hombros.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Dijo con voz fuerte y extendió los brazos. –Un nuevo año comienza –Continuó, su voz resonaba por todo el lugar. –Veo muchos rostros conocidos, pero también veo los nuevos. –Sonrió. –Todos a sus lugares. –Los estudiantes más grandes abrazaron a sus familiares y se despidieron, y fueron a pararse en el símbolo de sus elementos. Los colores de sus uniformes variaban, Rojo, Verde, Azul y Amarillo.

La directora saco su varita de una manga y frente a ella apareció un pilar delgado, lleno de símbolos y piedras de los cuatro colores, sobre el pilar un orbe cristalino. Con otro movimiento de varita apareció una lista, y comenzó a leer.

-Nitzhien, Julithza. –Llamó. Una niña rubia de enormes e intensos ojos azules se acerco dubitativa, volteo a ver a su padre, el solo la animó a que siguiera caminando. La directora tomó el orbe y se paro frente a ella.

-El Juramento –Dijo. –'_Amelia Alandrea Bloom, bruja de alma, mente, sangre y corazón, juro aprender lar artes mágicas ancestrales, juro ser fiel al santuario que las imparte, juro proteger a quien de corazón pida mi ayuda, juro ser una guerrera Kioshy' _–El orbe se lleno de humo blanco y luego se torno verde esmeralda. La túnica blanca de volvió del mismo verde, en la muñeca, la directora traía una sencilla pulsera negra con una piedra cristalina colgando, esta entonces se lleno de un líquido rojo y luego se volvió verde. –De esta manera se acepta el juramento de Kioshy. –Les dijo a todos. La niña rubia abrió los ojos aun más, si era posible. –Y con sangre sellan el pacto eterno. –Dijo levantando la muñeca para que miraran la pulsera. Todos, incluyendo a Scarlett y Alexander traían la misma pulsera. –Esta será su llave para el colegio y sus villas y dormitorios siempre.

Angelique les había explicado a los gemelos que había algo llamado villas, eran una especie de departamentos dentro del colegio, cada uno podía tener hasta siete habitaciones, pero tenía una sala, comedor y cocina en común. Sirius les había comprado una villa para ellos dos.

La directora miro a la niña.

-¿Sellaras el pacto eterno? –Le preguntó. La niña puso sus manos, lista para recibir el orbe, la directora puso la bola sobre sus manos, y esta se volvió cristalina de nuevo, la niña se dio media vuelta y todos podían ver el orbe cristalino.

-_ Julithza Nitzhien, bruja de alma, mente, sangre y corazón, juro aprender las artes mágicas ancestrales, juro ser fiel al santuario que las imparte, juro proteger a quien de corazón pida mi ayuda, juro ser una guerrera Kioshy. –_El orbe se lleno de humo blanco y luego se volvió azul. Lo blanco de su uniforme se volvió del mismo color y la piedra de su pulsera se lleno con su sangre y luego se pinto de azul. –_Acepto el pacto eterno. _-Dijo.

Así, uno a uno fueron llamados todos los niños nuevos, hasta llegar a los gemelos.

-Black, Alexander. –El niño se despidió de Sirius y Angelique y se acerco, tomo el orbe.

-_Alexander Sirius Black, mago de alma, mente, sangre y corazón, juro aprender las artes mágicas ancestrales, juro ser fiel al santuario que las imparte, juro proteger a quien de corazón pida mi ayuda, juro ser un guerrero Kioshy –_El orbe se lleno de humo plateado y luego se volvió rojo. Su uniforme se pinto del mismo color, la piedra se lleno con su sangre y quedo del mismo color. –_Acepto el pacto eterno._

-Black, Scarlett. –Scarlett también se despidió, Alexander le paso el orbe a su hermana y fue a tomar su lugar en su símbolo.

-_Scarlett Angelique Black, bruja de alma, mente, sangre y corazón, juro aprender las artes mágicas ancestrales, juro ser fiel al santuario que las imparte, juro proteger a quien de corazón pida mi ayuda, juro ser una guerrera Kioshy _ -El orbe también se lleno de humo plateado y luego se volvió rojo.

-Gullitzen, Andrew. –Scarlett le dio el orbe al siguiente y fue a parase junto a su hermano, tomo su mano.

-**¿Por qué el nuestro era plateado? –**Preguntó la niña.

-**No lo sé… -**Respondió **–Les preguntaremos cuando estemos solos. –**Sirius le había dado a cada uno un espejo, les dijo que cuando lo necesitaran, solo debían llamarlo y podrían verlo en el espejo, claro que Angelique no sabía nada al respecto.

-Cuarenta y cuatro nuevos guerreros –Anuncio la Directora. –Hoy disfrutaran el banquete de bienvenida, y mañana, una nueva vida comenzará, hasta un nuevo año. –Hizo una reverencia y cuando se levanto, cada símbolo se vio envuelto en llamas tibias de cada color, rojo, amarillo, azul y verde, entre las llamas, los gemelos alcanzaron a ver los Fénix volando, con una última mirada a Sirius y Angelique, todo se convirtió en una mezcla de imágenes sin sentido, justo como había sido la vida de Harry y Heily los últimos meses. 'Una nueva vida', había dicho la directora… Harry y Heily habían tenido mucho de eso últimamente, Scarlett y Alexander habían tenido mucho de eso últimamente…


	14. Good Night

**Me inspire :B disfruten.**

**Good Night  
**

Los meses pasaban rápido, cada día la memoria de Harry y Heily se volvía más y más distante… ¿Existieron alguna vez?... De no ser por la Snitch dorada que Alexander llevaba siempre en su bolsillo, habrían olvidado por completo a aquellos niños que dormían en una alacena bajo las escaleras.

-¡FUEGO! –Alexander y Scarlett salieron de su ensoñación al escuchar a su profesora gritar, un poste con un aro en el centro del salón estaba completamente en llamas, la vela justo en el centro del aro estaba completamente derretida.

-¡Demonios! –Un niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño dio una patada al suelo.

-Es la tercera vez, Liam. –Dijo la profesora, con un movimiento de su mano el fuego se extinguió y la vela regreso a su estado original. –A correr.

Celestina Hollow era una mujer imponente, dura como la roca y letal como el fuego. Era una de las cuatro profesoras de Control de Elemento, su especialidad era el Fuego. Tenía abundante cabello negro, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos de un verde oliva intenso, su mirada era penetrante y parecía que siempre tenía algo en mente.

-Repasemos una vez más. –Se paseo por el salón, lo único que había dentro en ese momento era el poste con el aro y la vela en el centro del lugar y 10 niños medio chamuscados en circulo a su alrededor, Liam corría alrededor del salón murmurando maldiciones. –Winger –Se dirigió a una niña que estaba parada justo frente a Alexander y Scarlett. –Instrúyenos.

La niña dio un paso al frente. Su cabello era completamente lacio y le llegaba a las caderas, tenía un color negro azulado, sus ojos eran de un esmeralda brillante, era muy bonita, pero tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo de la cara, desde la ceja hasta el borde del labio.

-Paso numero uno. –Dijo la profesora. –Respirar.

La niña cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente, exhalo con suavidad.

-Paso número dos. Invocar.

La niña abrió los ojos, movió un pie hacia enfrente y el otro hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, sus manos formaron figuras en el aire a la vez.

-Paso numero tres. Atacar… ¡FUEGO! –Grito.

La niña cerró sus manos en puños y las movió con fuerza en dirección a la vela, una llamarada de fuego paso por el centro del aro y encendió la mecha. Liam lanzo otra maldición al aire.

-¡Tres vueltas más! –Le grito la profesora. –Bien hecho, Rebeca, a tu sitio. –La niña sonrió orgullosa y regreso a su lugar

Al comienzo del año, la profesora Celestina Hollow había dicho, 'Hay tres tipos de alumno, el Natural, dominara el Fuego tan sencillamente como domina el respirar… el Sabelotodo, quien cree que por chasquear los dedos y encender una chispa, ya es un Dominante, y el Inútil… fallara, se deshonrara a sí mismo y a su familia, Kioshy misma se revolcara en su tumba ante tal desgracia.'

Fue todo, luego incendio el banco de Liam, sus cejas tardaron dos semanas en volver a crecer.

-Tres sencillos pasos. –Dijo. -¡Repítanlos!

-Respirar, Invocar, Atacar. –Dijeron todos a coro.

-¡De nuevo!

-Respirar, Invocar, Atacar.

-¡No los escucho! –Mientras todos coreaban los tres pasos, Celestina tomo una caja de una esquina y le entrego una vela blanca a cada uno.

-Respirar, Invocar, Atacar.

-Ténganlos en mente. –A como ponía las velas en sus manos, las encendía. –Su tarea es mantener el fuego vivo hasta mañana… -¡Liam! –El niño estaba exhausto, se acerco a la profesora y tomo la vela encendida. –No se molesten en cambiar la vela, reconozco mi propio fuego.

La campana sonó, todos se fueron a las orillas del salón para recoger sus cosas, justo antes de salir la profesora hablo de nuevo.

-Por cierto… Si la vela se apaga, perderán su derecho a la Demostración de fin de año. –Liam se puso pálido. –Feliz Navidad. -Les dijo.

Cada año había una Demostración de Habilidades al finalizar el curso, los alumnos del primer año debían demostrar lo que habían aprendido, de ello dependía su estancia en Kioshy el próximo ciclo escolar.

Todos caminaron juntos hacia su segunda clase, Combate. Los primeros cuatro años tenían clases, Dominio de Elemento, (El primer año era dominio de su propio elemento, y le sucedían los otros tres los siguientes años.), Combate y Defensa, Vuelo, Estrategia de Defensa, e Interpretación.

-No puede hacer eso, ¿O sí? –Scarlett se acerco a Liam, Alexander camino a su lado.

-Si puede. –Rebeca, la niña que encendió la mecha se acerco también. –Mi hermano dice que ya ha pasado antes… El está en cuarto año y dice que cuando era de primero un chico apago su vela e intento reemplazarla por otra… Ahora trabaja sellando sobres en Gringotts. –Liam se puso aun más pálido, si eso era posible.

-¿Rebeca, No fue tu hermano el mismo que te dijo que tenias que comer carbón para crear llamas más grandes? –Le pregunto Alex.

-Sí. –Le respondió ella, claramente ofendida. –Pero también fue él quien me dijo como elevar las mesas del comedor. –El comedor de Kioshy era otra de sus atracciones, el piso era de cristal negro y con cada paso que se daba se creaban pequeñas ondas, como cuando dejas caer una piedra al agua, las mesas estaban siempre al ras del suelo y había que chasquear los dedos para que se levantaran. –Y permíteme recordarte que no fui yo quien se comió el carbón.

Scarlett no pudo evitar una risa que intento disimular como toz, fue Liam quien había intentado comer carbón.

Alexander rodo los ojos.

-No te preocupes Liam, estoy segura de que cuando se apague la vela no pasara nada, no te pueden expulsar solo por eso. –Le dijo otra niña rubia que iba con ellos.

-Yo que tu si me preocuparía. –Le dijo Rebeca. –Me preocuparía por mantener la vela encendida, este o no este en riesgo tu estadía en Kioshy, tu orgullo si lo está. –Llegaron a otro salón y entraron, dejaron sus mochilas en unos cubículos al fondo y se llevaron las velas con ellos al centro de la habitación.

-Cierra la boca, Winger, deja de lanzar veneno. –Le espetó un niño pelirrojo. – no porque tú seas la 'Natural' te da derecho a…

-¿A qué? –Lo interrumpió. -¿A no asumir que va a apagar la vela? Son ustedes los que le dan esperanzas de no ser expulsado CUANDO la apague, yo solo lo animo a que no les dé razones para dudar de él.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, un chico mayor que ellos entro al salón, debía tener unos 16 años. Su elemento claramente era Tierra, traía el uniforme de combate en lugar del formal. Todos tenían un cinturón igual, en la hebilla había un agujero en el centro y cuatro más pequeños alrededor. Los de los de primer año estaban vacios, pero los de aquel chico tenían 5 cristales, verde, amarillo, rojo y azul, y el del centro era cristalino, dando a entender que dominaba los cuatro elementos y había alcanzado el rango de Guerrero.

-El profesor Ryuk tuvo que salir urgentemente, la clase es libre. –Les dijo y se marcho. Todos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon cada quien a su villa.

La de Rebeca estaba en la misma área que la de los gemelos, así que se fueron en la misma dirección.

-Es la tercera vez este mes. –Cometo Alexander. -¿A dónde creen que ha ido el profesor?

-Ni idea. –Respondió Scarlett. -¿Estará pasando algo?

-Kesaly dice que ni siquiera él le ha dicho a donde va cuando desaparece así. –Dijo Rebeca. Kesaly era el hijo del profesor Ryuk, el era un año mayor, pero Rebeca lo conocía porque sus familias eran amigas.

Alex abrió la boca, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¡Hey enana! –Un chico de unos 11 años se acerco corriendo, en su hebilla ya tenía los 5 cristales. Se acerco a Rebeca y le dio una cajita de madera. Rebeca la abrió, dentro había un collar de cuero con un diente negro y brillante como dije. -¿No es genial? –Le dijo el chico, le mostro el que el traía al cuello.

Rebeca sacó el collar y examino el diente.

-¿Ridgeback Noruego? –Pregunto y se lo puso.

-Sí. –Le respondió. –Había estado aterrorizando a una aldea a las afueras de New Hampshire, estaba a punto de incendiar un cobertizo cuando Él llego y lo capturó. Seguro que te contara todo el mismo.

-Eso espero. –Rebeca sonaba nostálgica. –Peter, ¿Crees que cumpla su promesa? –el se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú cumples la tuya, un Winger siempre mantiene su palabra. –Rebeca sonrió, miró a los gemelos.

-Mi papá es un Cazador de Dragones, me prometió que si lo impresionaba en la Demostración me llevaría con él en su próximo viaje.

-/Suena genial/ -Le respondieron, aunque realmente no sabían de que se trataba.

-¿Genial? –Peter los miro con una ceja alzada. Tenía el mismo cabello negro azulado y los mismos ojos verdes que su hermana. -¿Qué? ¿Viven con Muggles? –Bromeo. – ¡Es la mejor experiencia que podrían tener en toda su vida!

Alex y Scarlett solo atinaron a sonreír.

-Creo que nosotros ya deberíamos irnos a nuestra Villa, nos iremos temprano por la mañana. –Dijo Alexander.

Se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas Villas. Scarlett y Alexander caminaron hasta el final de un pasillo, ahí había una puerta de mármol con el escudo de Kioshy grabado en el centro, había un pequeño orificio en el ojo del dragón, Alex puso ahí el cristal que llevaba en la pulsera, el Dragón se movió y el sol y la luna se separaron, la puerta se abrió y entraron.

Había una sala amplia con una chimenea, predominaban el rojo y el negro, había cuadros de Kioshy y una puerta a la derecha que llevaba al comedor, aunque nunca lo utilizaban, siempre iban al comedor principal como todos.

Había dos habitaciones, pero Alex y Scarlett siempre compartían la misma.

Después de cambiarse se acostaron y se cubrieron con las sabanas, el frio de las noches de invierno ahí no eran nada comparado con lo que era dormir en la alacena.

-¿Ya lo has olvidado? –Pregunto Scarlett.

-No creo que jamás pueda. –Respondió Alex.

-Buenas noches Harry…

-Buenas noches Heily…


End file.
